Idiots can be full of surprises
by Baka Tamago
Summary: Akihisa Yoshii, has always been that #1 idiot in school and everyone knows it. Though, it wasn't something to be proud of, he still carried the title anywhere he goes, but... Who would have thought that an idiot like him could have such a great secret... A hint of romance will be added if you are wondering...
1. Chapter 1: Akihisa's Secret

**Disclaimer: Baka to Test is not mine.**

**Hey guys, Tamago here. I wanted to make a different kind of story this time. So this happened. I just hope it's good enough to satisfy your needs, I was planning on deleting The Life in Baka to Test but since a lot of people still read it, I'll let the readers decide instead if they want me to, this story was originally going to replace that one. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this idea and I'll try my best to actually post some chapters, whether it'd be short or long but since school is giving me thousands of homework and test I might not post.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Akihisa's One and Great Secret<strong>

The sky was bright blue, and the clouds looked as fluffy as cotton candy. The sun shines a bright light of yellow, and the heat is quite unbearable. Nevertheless, Akihisa Yoshii is not going to give in by some heat. After all, this is all part of summer, and summer is the time where you make memories with your friends under the sun. Akihisa lazily walks towards a nearby café, avoiding all the people passing by. Everyone in the city had the same idea as him and his friends. Go outside and enjoy the summer. Akihisa would enjoy it more, if it wasn't for the mosquitoes flying about, or the disgusting stench of sweat from other people. Finally reaching his destination, Akihisa weakly opens the door, and scans the café for his friends.

"Akihisa! Over here!" Waved a beautiful, smiling, Hideyoshi. As soon as the she-male's face appears, Akihisa straightens up and rushes over to his spot. "Hello dearest Hideyoshi!" Smiled Akihisa sitting across Hideyoshi. The feminine boy's emerald eyes shows annoyance after hearing the word 'dearest', "So where's Yuuji and Muttsurlini?" Asked Akihisa excitedly.

"Ah, they haven't arrived yet. They said they'll be late because Yuuji had an errand to run." Explained Hideyoshi, "So it's only the two of us now," Akihisa froze, _only the two of us?! _He thought. He was bursting with happiness as he repeatedly say those words in his head. "S-so Hideyoshi... Uh, how are you?" Said Akihisa nervously. The brunette furrows his eyebrow, "I'm fine, but why are you so nervous?" Akihisa gulped, "B-Because! I'm alone with such a beautiful girl!" Cried Akihisa, Hideyoshi sighs, "Akihsa. How many times have I told you, I am a guy. A straight guy."

Akihisa laughs, "Oh Hideyoshi, you sure know how to make me laugh! You're so funny!" Hideyoshi ignores the idiot's comment and instead paid attention to the commotion happening outside the café.

A crowd of people starts gathering near the café entrance, but why exactly?

"Akihisa, what's going on there?" Whispered Hideyoshi as he looks outside the window. Akihisa stops and turns to look at the window. There walks a person about Akihisa's age, wearing an expensive outfit of black and red by the looks. They walked with a jeweled cane on their left hand. Their hair was black as the night, and was up to their neck, bangs cover their left eye and the back of their hair was quite spiky. The face of the noble was smooth looking, with a bored expression on their face and on their scarlet eyes. The crowd murmurs, some ooohs and aaahs can be heard. Some girls were even blushing when the noble passes by.

The noble enters the café, and looks around silently. Akihisa and Hideyoshi silently waits in their spot, the atmosphere was quite intense. The noble spots Akihisa and walks over to him with an angered expression.

"You dimwit! Why have you not answered any of the calls I have made?!" Shouted the noble, Akihisa kept silent while the angered noble's aura grows stronger. "Your father and mother were quite worried too! Why have you been ignoring our attempts to communicate with you?!"

Akihisa laughs nervously, "I... I was busy with life... Ehehehe..." The rich boy grabs Akihisa by the shirt of his collar, dropping their cane. "Busy!? Not one order or one command has given to you for years! What were you doing?! Sleeping?!" The noble shakes Akihisa with great anger as they continue to complain.

"Uhm, I'm sure we could just talk about it, but first you should stop shaking Akihisa... I think he might faint." Started Hideyoshi, trying to separate the two. The noble glances at Hideyoshi, "And who might you be?" He asks dropping Akihisa back in his chair.

"I am Hideyoshi Kinoshita, a friend of Akihisa's." He introduced himself, Hideyoshi was pretty nervous. He has never talked to an aristocrat before.

"The name is Shinku Teshigawara, a pleasure to meet you, Kinoshita." Shinku softly sighs, and sits beside the weak Akihisa who was shaking due to fear. "Employees! I would like to order some hot coffee! Make it fast!" Announced Shinku, the employees of the café who are terrified started moving around quickly.

"Alright then Kinoshita. Let's have a little chat now shall we?" Akihisa slams his hands on the table, "Don't include Hideyoshi in this! He has nothing to do with it! It's all my fault!"

"He may not be, but if he does have some information about you and your so-called everyday life. Then it needs to come out." Said Shinku giving Akihisa an unimpressed look.

"Akihisa, might you tell me more about this person?" Asked Hideyoshi politely, wanting to know what kind of trouble Akihisa is in now. Akihisa sighs in frustration, "Shinku Teshigawara is an aristocrat that owns companies in Japan. She's the only next heir to make the Teshigawara family a success... She's also a childhood friend of mine..." Muttered Akihisa, Shinku rests quietly on her hand with a smirk across her face. One of the employees approach them, placing a hot coffee on the table, "H-Here's your order sir!" Shinku opens one of her eyes and gave the coffee a sip, "low quality coffee... A bit of sugar, extremely bitter." She says as she places the cup down, "Improve your coffee here, make it better by making it sweeter and get a better brand, on my next visit I should be satisfied with a simple drink like this." She says making the employee collapse on the floor and the rest shake in fear. She turns to the crowd of people that has followed her into the café, "What are you waiting for? A circus? Go back to your doings already!" Commanded Shinku to the crowd of people. The crowd slowly left the café, going back to whatever they were doing.

"So Shinku is a childhood friend of yours? I never knew that you were friends with someone rich." Commented Hideyoshi, "A mistake there, you speak as if Akihisa is a commoner." Pointed out Shinku.

Hideyoshi's expression changes from a calm smile, to a shocked face, "A-Are you saying Akihisa is also..." Shinku gives a firm nod, "Indeed he is, Akihisa is another aristocrat, rather his family is richer than mine." Shinku looks at Hideyoshi's expression, "You mean to tell me that Akihisa has never mentioned anything about this?"

Hideyoshi shook his head, "Then... Then what kind of life does Akihisa show to you...?" Questioned Shinku, "H-He... He acts like a normal student that goes to a normal school." Responded Hideyoshi nervously as he is afraid of how Shinku will react. Shinku gives Akihisa a questioning look, the one that says 'explain this crap', "I told my parents that I don't want to live like an aristocrat so I decided to live as an average person." Explained Akihisa, hoping to not get hit by Shinku. Shinku sighs and picks up her cane, "So this is what happens... " Shinku takes another sip of the coffee, "And here I thought you already conquered most of the companies here."

The atmosphere has gotten a lot calmer and silent as the three starts going through their own thoughts.

Hideyoshi finally remembered his other question, "T-Teshigawara-sama..." Ask Hideyoshi, Akihisa's face brightened once he heard it. _That's right! I'm an aristocat! So that means Hideyoshi can call me Akihisa-sama or Yoshii-sama! _A perverted look stays on Akihisa's face, thinking of Hideyoshi as a maid.

"You may speak." Responded Shinku, "Akihisa mentioned 'she' while he was explaining about you, does this mean you are really a woman?" Wondered Hideyoshi. Shinku gives Hideyoshi a warm smile, "Indeed I am, due to my parents not being active in bed, I have to take responsibility to bring the Teshigawara's to success, but as tradition goes a male must lead the way, thus this has made me crossdress in my life and made me look like a guy."

Akihisa gives a shock expression, "N-Not active in bed?! Why do you say that?!" He questions, Shinku furrows her eyebrow, "Is that not how babies are made?" While Akihisa tries to make Shinku realize what she was saying, Hideyoshi was in despair with his face looking at the table. The two finally noticed him and stopped bickering, "Is something the matter Kinoshita?" Hideyoshi lifts his head, showing an adorable teary expression, "I-I didn't believe a girl would be a lot more masculine looking than me..." He says in the middle of his sobs, Shinku blushes immensely, and Akihisa's nose starts gushing out blood.

"K-Kinoshita! Do not cry! I was naturally born like this!" Saying that made Hideyoshi even sadder. "Ah! Akihisa! Calm down your friend!" Akihisa weakly tries to get up, "H-Hideyoshi! Shinku was ugly when she was a girl! So she went for the guy look!" Shinku looks at him, "Insulting me and comforting him? You got some skills..."

Then, they heard the cafe's door open, "Akihisa! Hideyoshi! Sorry we're late." Announced Yuuji as he stretches. Muttsulini cleaned his camera as he enters the store. The two walked up to the table, and spotted Shinku right away. "Huh? Who's this?" Asked Yuuji, giving Shinku a curious look. "A friend of mine..." Mumbled Akihisa, Muttsulini took a picture of Shinku, "More of your friends I suppose?" Said Shinku as she stood up, "Well since it is summer I suppose you _should_ spend some time with your companions..." She says as she fixes her clothes from shaking Akihisa. "But do remember that this is not the last time you'll be seeing me. Especially you Akihisa, you sir are in a lot of trouble." She says as she swings her cane and hits Akihisa on the head.

The aristocrat leaves the café, leaving a mark on Akihisa's face, and a burning question to his friends.

"Okay dude, you got a lot of explaining to do." Muttered Yuuji as he gives Akihisa an angered expression. A nervous laugh came out of Akihisa who now needs to explain every single thing about him, the real aristocrat him.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Bad? Okay? Pls tell me ^^ if you guys have any questions ask away! Or if you have anything you want to add in this story, then please add it in your review! I might add it so who knows.<strong>

**Anyways thanks for reading, look forward to some more, and I hope you enjoy this series, (I have already planned the ending and everything so yeah xD)**

**Tamago outto!**


	2. Chapter 2: Events and Troubles

**Disclaimer: Baka to Test is not mine, if it was I would have given season 3**

**More explanations shall be made in the next chapter, and more surprises!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Events and Troubles<strong>

**Shinku****'s Perspective**

I silently walk out of the cafe, my presence has seemed to have gotten attention of a lot commoners, but I was heavily thinking of Akihisa and his life. By his parents, I have been given an order to make sure he is still breathing, and that I shall write a full report about him in a month or so. I sigh in frustration once I remember what he had said.

"Living a normal life, eh?" I said out loud mostly to myself, being wealthy has it's advantages, but experiencing a commoner's life is another thing. I wait for the stoplight to turn green.

I know an aristocrat should live their own life, but Akihisa is an exception. His parents and my parents have been friends for quite a while now. They only trust each other and barely any other aristocrats out there. In addition I am Akihisa's childhood friend, meaning I know Akihisa more than anyone else, even himself.

I gave another troubled sigh, then an idea came to mind. The stoplight turns green, and I continued to walk to my destination. I could just enroll in Akihisa's current school and find out how his grades have been holding up, and how he is treated in that school. I gave a firm nod, agreeing to my plan.

With finally a plan in mind, I ran as fast as I can to my office.

**Now, in front of the office**

I gave an unimpressed look at the blue, sky scrapper. I watched as a few employees walk in and out of the place. "This place is so small and dull..." I noted as I enter the building. The ones in England are much larger, and more decorative than this one to be honest. I walked towards the receptionist.

"Has any employees thought of quitting?" I asked directly, the receptionist gave me a confused look. "Uhm... Sorry highschool students aren't allowed to enter here. So please leave." I glared at her, "So that's how you talk to your boss..." I muttered.

Her eyes widened as she finally realizes who she is talking too. "I-I! I'm sorry Sir! I didn't mean to-"

"I don't want an apology, I want the answer for my first question." I continued, she freezes in the spot.

"O-Oh.. Right. No sir, no one has quited..."She stutters trying to keep her posture. I smiled, "Good, thanks for answering my question and work hard." I walked to a nearby elevator, four employees enter the lift. I pressed the button for the top floor. One employee decided to say something, "Heh, kid you won't get accepted if you're looking for a job here, only the best of the best can get in."

I give another sigh, "I already have a job here." I replied as I watch the the lights of the elevator slowly go up. "Yeah? What's your job?" He asked in curiosity.

"A normal worker." I replied with a yawn.

_Ting..._

The elevator finally reached the top floor, there a well dressed man welcomed me. "Welcome back Teshigawara-sama." He spoke with a smile, I step outside the elevator, "Ah, Alestair. You were here already?" Alestair gives a nod. I turned around to look at the men in the elevator, their reaction? Priceless. "Y-You're Teshigawara-sama?!" Shouted one of the men. I give a nod, before the elevator door closes.

"You very much enjoy playing with people's head, huh Master?" Alestair said, as he takes off my black, jacket. I smirked, "Nothing amuses me more than people realizing who there talking to." I walk towards my messy, desk. Filled with paper work and such. I opened up my laptop, "Alestair, I think I should go to a school here." I suggested. Alestair pushes a well decorated cart to me, organizing and cleaning my desk before he places some snacks. "But Sir, you just finished highschool this year." He comments pouring me some milk tea. I smiled, "That was in England. I want to try what the school is like in Japan." I say playfully as I look at the school website, "Fumizuki Academy, huh?"

I read the description of the school, they have a very different school system. Very interesting as well... "Summon Test Wars? Now that sounds intriguing!" I laughed, imagining what I can do with it.

"Alestair! I'm going to register to Fumizuki Academy, tomorrow I'll attend school!" I announced with a grin. "I can't wait to see Akihisa!"

**Akihisa's Perspective**

"So Shinku is a childhood friend that you always played with... And

now she's trying to bring you to England?" Muttered Yuuji, "Yeah... Their messages say that I have to return there... I don't want to though, being an aristocrat is hard enough..." I moaned, as he puts his head down on the wooden table.

"But Akihisa, why would they want you to return to England?"

Questioned Hideyoshi, "I'm not sure to be honest..." I replied, giving a milkshake a sip.

"Maybe they want you to attend an important event." Started Yuuji, I

shook my head, "Even if there was an event, they wouldn't need me to go."

"Whatever it is, I'm not going. I'd rather stay here than go there anyway," I announced. "Besides I have my best friends here *cough cough* My bride Hideyoshi *cough cough*" Hideyoshi gives me a glare, "I'm not your bride Akihisa." He says bluntly, "Not yet!" I replied, there's no way I'm letting go of Hideyoshi that easliy.

Muttsurini cleans his camera. "Marriage..." He pointed out, that's when it hit me. I slammed on the table once I realized what the reason might be... For returning to England. "That's... That's it... There wouldn't be any other ones right...?" I said mostly to myself.

"Akihisa what is it?" snapped Yuuji, I look at him, "T-There is one event I can _only _attend..."

"Which is?" Asked Hideyoshi impatiently.

I gulped, "It's when... I have to meet... my fiancee..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading once again!<strong>

**Did you hate this chapter? Like it? Was it good or bad? Tell me please in the reviews!**

**Say what you want, even ask for a request! ^^**

**Look forward for some more, I'll warn you, once progressing in the story! Feels will attack!**

**Tamago outto!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New student

**Hi~ Tamago here. I want to say, thank you so much for the reviews! :D It really makes me happy to see that you guys enjoy this!**

**This chapter I wanted you guys to think what kind of things happened between Akihisa and Shinku, that was the main focus.**

**The next chapter probably more about England and such. Ya know. Aristocrat things. -Laughs like a rich girl-**

**Enough of about anything else! More about this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: BAKA TESTO~ Is not mine!**

**Oh and the first chapter was probably in a normal perspective/omniscient.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

**In class A..**

**Normal Perspective**

"I can't wait! I wonder what the new student is like?" Asked a student from Class A.

"I don't know! But I hope it's another guy! (**Note: Shinku is seen as a guy due to her appearance, she will be described as a he most of the time when no one knows her true gender.**)" Replied another one. Yes, today was special day. Class A does not often get new students, due to them mostly ending up in the classes lower than them. But this however, was an exception. Having someone end up in Class A means that they must be one talent, and smart person. Excitements can be felt through class A's students as they chatted with one another about the special news.

The door of Class A slides open, there stood Hideyoshi's twin, Yuuko Kinoshita, who seemed to be very weary today as you could see bags under her eyes. She gives a yawn as she takes one step after the other, "Ah! Yuuko! Good timing!"

Yuuko turns her head to the speaker, "Oh, Good morning Aiko. What is it?" She asks as she sees her even more energetic done usual.

"Good news! We got a new student!" Announced Aiko, walking her to her desk. That

certainly woke Yuuko up. "W-What!? A new student?! Why didn't you tell me anything!?" Said Yuuko as she slams her hands on her desk. Aiko puts her hand up defense.

"We only found out about it today! So calm down!" Yuuko, sighs as she takes out a tiny circular mirror, checking if her hair is fixed and if her uniform is neat. "Guy or girl?" Questioned Yuuko as she checks her face.

"Guy from what I've heard." Replied Aiko as she gives Yuuko a thumbs up. "He belongs to a wealthy family, and is well known to be very skilled and talented at almost everything."

Yuuko squinted her eyes, you could tell by her body language that she's annoyed after hearing that, "God, it's probably going to be some sort of arrogant guy, a wanna-be Mr. Perfect." Yuuko sighs as she plops down back her seat, placing her head on her hand.

Spotting the teacher, Aiko sits beside Yuuko, "Come on! Don't be so rude! Who knows what he might be really like! He might become your next boyfriend!"

The teacher clears her throat and gained everyone's attention. "Good morning class, before we start off with our lessons, I would like to introduce our new student." Exclaimed the teacher, as a light blush comes across her face.

Yuuko sighs again, different ideas pop up her head.

_Since he is a rich guy, maybe he is more of the bossy type and thinks he is so handsome... But then there's also the rich delinquent... He could be a bad kid that only hits on girls for pleasure... _Yuuko cringes as each and every thought about the new student pop up one after another.

"Alright, Teshigawara-san! Please come in!" Announced the teacher her blush growing even darker. Gasps can be heard through the crowd. It seems that some people know who Teshigawara is. The door opens, slowly. Making everyone die from suspense. As soon as the door was opened all the way, the girls start fainting, fangirling, or squealing about what they see.

There stood, a young man with black wild hair, his burning scarlet eyes, his blue male uniform definitely compliments his hair and a seductive smile that all the ladies would be able to die for. The men on the other hand, immediately spot him as a rival for every girl in school. Some have already been plotting on how to murder him or embarrass him. He slowly walks down the staircase and while sparkling eyes were glued to him. He stands straight in front of the class, eyeing everyone he sees.

"I am Teshigawara Shinku. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He gives an elegant bow. Yuuko is _very _interested now in this new kid. Not only does he exceeds her expectations in looks, she does not know why she seems so interested. Other than the fact that the new student looks almost like the banana (**Note: The term 'banana' is used as a childish or funny version for someone who is the top or dominant one in a sexual relationship. The 'donut' is used for the submissive or the bottom one. These words are usually used in a gay relationship.**) in her boys' love/yaoi manga.

"Holy cow he's like a model!" Commented Aiko as she takes pictures of the new kid. The girls all agree with a nod, "Kyaa! I can't look at you! Teshigawara-san! You're too dazzling!" Squealed the teacher as she hides behind her desk.

Shinku gave her a questioning look, seeing as how the teacher can't talk right now, he decided to take matters to his own hands. "Ah, well. Shall we get the lesson started? We do not want to waste our precious time so easily, I'll get to my seat right away teacher." His voice, slightly deep but still a little bit higher than your usual man, a sound of a young man's voice.

He takes a look around looking for an empty seat, finally spotting the one on Yuuko's left, he placed down his backpack and eagerly looked at the front of the class. The teacher cleared her throat, "Y-Yes. Certainly. Anyway class! Let's get started! And please welcome aboard our new student to our class!"

In the middle of the lessons, Yuuko cannot help but look at Shinku. Something about him is just so _captivating _it's as if she wants to know everything about him. She stares intently at Shinku keeping both of her ears still glued to the lesson. Without warning, Shinku noticed her and give her a smile. "Ms. Kinoshita. Are you listening?"

The teacher's voice interrupts Yuuko's thoughts, even though she was listening, it was all gibberish.

"Y- Yes, mam!" Stuttered Yuuko as she stood up quickly, "Alright then, repeat what I just said." Requested the teacher.

_Ding ding ding dong_

The bell disturbs the tension in the class, Yuuko sighs in relief as she mouth the words _Thank you lunch time_. "Ah, it seems like that's all we have to for today. I want you all to review Chapters 1 to 3 and we shall discuss more about it tomorrow, now you are all dismissed for lunch." Announced the teacher as she prepares to leave the classroom. The teacher struts out of the classroom, mumbling how lucky she was to get a new student. A female student approaches Shinku, blushing quite intensely whilst holding onto her bento (**Note: Bento is a japanese lunch box, often seen being used by students when seen in anime**.) tightly slightly trembling,

"Shinku-kun. (**Note: Kun is usually used when someone is talking to a boy in Japan though it can be used for girls too.**) W-Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Stuttered the girl, the students of class A admired her courage for approaching the new student. Shinku gives a smile, "Ah, I'm sorry. I have plans already for lunch. Maybe next time?" Replied Shinku.

The girl gets showered in disappointment but at the same time, she felt happiness due to getting the courage to talk to her new crush. She gives a nod, before she left Shinku alone.

"Awww, at least you tried Yuka-chan (**Note: Chan is used for female friends, family, and lovers. Though sometimes it could also be used for males.**)." Said one of the girls comforting the rejected Yuka. Yuuko who was eavesdropping, has gotten even more curious now. A new student already has business with someone in this school? How is that possible especially when he just arrived here.

"Yuuko~ Don't tell me you fell madly in love with the new student." Said Aiko playfully as she puts her arms around Yuuko. Yuuko groans, Aiko is always using her as her favorite toy when it came to love. How frustrating...

Shinku finally starts moving, Yuuko watches as he walks out of the classroom.

"Let's see what you're involved in Teshigawara-kun..." Muttered Yuuko as she starts moving as well.

**After following Shinku...**

"W-Why is he entering Class F...?" Muttered Yuuko mostly to herself. Aiko, who decided to join in the 'fun' gives a shrug. Shinku enters the classroom but closes the door behind him.

A few seconds pass by...

"SHINKU! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Screamed a certain idiot. Yuuko and Aiko immediately reacted as soon as they heard the squealing voice of Akihisa. They slide the door open as fast as they can.

**Shinku's Perspective**

Akihisa, screamed at the top of his lungs as his body hits the wall trying to

make a distance between him and I. I could recognize some of the faces that are in the room. Kinoshita, Sakomoto, and Tsuchiya. Those three commoners that were at the dreadful cafe. However two girls, who seem to be trying to help and comfort Akihisa, is new to me.

"Aki! Who is this... Handsome guy?!" Shouted a girl with red hair, standing in front of Akihisa as if she was his guardian. The other girl, with pink hair gives a concerned look, "Akihisa-kun can you tell us who he is?" I give a blank stare as I look at the girls.

"T-Teshigawara-sama!" Stuttered Hideyoshi as he looks at me with a surprised expression, "Why are you here? Oh wait.. That uniform you're wearing... Does this mean...?" I give a nod, "Yes, I am now attending this school. I am very well impressed by the system of this school. However... I am not so impressed to find Akihisa in the dump of the school..."I said glaring daggers at Akihisa as he trembles in fear.

"S-Shut up! Don't judge me! I like living like this okay!" He argued trying to get stand up.

"Why have you become an idiotic mess Akihisa?" I said giving a sigh as cross I my arms.

"What is he talking about Aki?" Questioned the scarlet girl, Akihisa gulps and shrugs pretending as if he does not know anything about it at all. "What happened to the special elementary student that took the highschool test at the age of six?" I asked wanting to see his friends reaction.

As expected, a commoner's reaction is always priceless. All of them are in awe, mouth hanging, eyes wide open, and speechless. I give a smirk, "My, Akihisa. Do not tell me you have not spoke one word about your accomplishments and your goals."

"A-Akihisa. Is that true...?" Asked Yuuji as he looks at Akihisa in disbelief. Akihisa gave a slow nod. Silence enters the room but then Akihisa started to make a fist, "So what if I was a special student..?" Shouted Akihisa tightening his fist.

"So what if I took a highschool test at the age of six?!" He says his anger building up, raising his voice, getting more courage."Right now those facts mean nothing to me!"

"That was in the past! I don't look back in the past! I look into the present! The present is even more important than the past!" He announced as he gives me a look full of emotion. My heart took a hit once he mentions, 'the present is even more important than the past' I swallowed pain as I took in those words.

"I... I apologize Akihisa." I began, "It's just that... I missed you." Akihisa looks at me, "E-Eh? S-Shinku?"

"I haven't seen you in so many years... I just didn't know how to react." I continued, _I guess I should just... Be honest. _"Seeing you all happy, and living life the way you wanted it made me. Quite content. I was afraid you might have forgotten me..."

**Akihisa's Perspective**

Shinku gives a melancholy smile, as she says those words. "W-What do you mean?" I asked as I step closer to her.

She froze, but instead of telling me she kept quiet. Then I realized, the words that I have blurted out of my mouth. I slapped myself as I thought of those words. _What the hell is wrong with you Yoshii Akihisa?! _I screamed to myself. I quickly ran to Shinku and gave her an embrace. I could feel her flinch at the contact, but soon adapted and embraced me too.

"I'm sorry Shinku! I didn't mean to say those words... I... I just-" I got interrupted by Shinku's finger that went over my lips, she gives a faint smile and shook her head.

"No need to tell me Akihisa," She says as she tightens her hug, she places her head on my shoulder, "But... You still think of me as your friend... Right?" I smiled and giggled quietly, "Not friend, family." I said as my mind goes to remembering all my memories that I made with her as a kid, she gives me a surprised yet thankful look.

"You've always been a great comforter." She commented as she gives me a light flick on the head, "but I never knew you'd be brave enough into doing something like this in front of your friends." She turns her head to my friends.

I froze then slightly turn my head towards my friends who are lined up. Muttsulini taking a picture of us... Hideyoshi who is standing starts clapping, Yuuji smirking who looks like he is about to laugh. Himeji and Shimada are both red as a tomato, steam coming out of their head.

I quickly start to panic, "M-Muttsulini stop taking pictures of us!" I shouted, Shinku then places her arms around my waist, "The position we are in now I would say, we would look like a gay couple about to make out." She joked whilst grinning.

"Ah geez! Shinku! And here I was comforting you!" I replied, everyone starts to burst out of laughter. But Shinku laughing, that's something I'm okay with. The problems she went through as a kid, and the obstacles now are probably stressing her.

We finally let go of each other, the gloomy atmosphere now replaced with a happy, and funny one. "Akihisa, can I talk to you after school? I don't think we have the time right now." Suggested Shinku as she looks at her wristwatch. "You are given permission to bring your friends along." She says giving a bright smile. I give a nod, as well as everyone chattering in excitement thinking of what will happen after school.

_Ding Ding Ding Dong_

"Well, we shall cross paths again later. The gate is the meeting place, so do arrive there in time." She announces as she leaves the classroom.

"W-Wow... Such fancy words." commented Shimada.

"Yep, that's Shinku for you. Always standing out no matter what." I laughed as I watch her dash to her class.

"Man, it really did feel like you guys are a gay couple.." I smacked Yuuji on the head, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I wondered why Shinku wanted us to go with her after school? Maybe she's going to give us a treat? Or maybe... Just maybe... She wants to talk about me going back to England...

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I should have put [MAY CONTAIN YAOI] In some ways? XD<strong>

**Anyways, like it? Hate it? Good or bad? Tell me any of your thoughts about it at the reviews!**

**If you have any questions or ideas tell me as well!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter like the rest :D**

**Tamago outto~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations of the Idiot

**Hai~ Tamago here! Sorry it took so long! Your chapter 4 has now entered the club!**

**Doing my best to make the plot and such interesting but I think I'm doing a pretty bad job of it XD**

**Anyways! Sorry for the wait! I hope you like this new one! :D**

**Disclaimer: Baka to Test is not mine! If it was, more Hideyoshi fanservice!**

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

**Normal Perspective**

Yuuko and Aiko could not believe what they had just witnessed. At lunch they followed the new student, Teshigawara Shinku to Class F and found him... hugging... the number one idiot of the school Akihisa Yoshii. "I.. I never thought that he would have a relationship with him..." Muttered Yuuko, replaying the scene over and over again in her head.

Aiko gave an agreeing nod, "That was very unexpected. For the new kid to be into _that_ kind of thing." Giggled Aiko as she looked at the shocked expression of Yuuko.

Before the two could continue discussing the secret of the new student. Toshimitsu Kubo approached with a concerned look. "Is something wrong ladies? You seem to be quite... Troubled by the looks." He asks as he sat down on an expensive looking leather chair in front of Yuuko.

Aiko and Yuuko looked at each other. Should they tell him about Akihisa being in a relationship with a new kid? They know how Kubo feels for the idiot, but they don't want to break his heart. Kubo gives a curious look, "Can you please tell me what happened?"

A long pause enters, before Aiko spoke, "Well... It's about Yoshi-"

"Y-Yoshi-kun?! Did something happen to him?!" Shouted Kubo who is now in a state of panic, slamming his hands on the coffee table in front of him. Yuuko puts her hands up gesturing to calm down, "The thing is..." She hesitated for a moment. She does not want to break his friend's heart, but if he wants to know, then she must say it.

"We saw Teshigawara-kun... Hugging Yoshii..." With that sentence Kubo's heart shattered into thousands of pieces, "T-That's not possible... Yoshii-kun likes the new student...?" He said in disbelief as he starts to tremble.

**Kubo's Mind**

"S-Shinku..." Muttered Akihisa as Shinku gives him a tight embrace, his breathing slower and his heart faster than ever. "A-Akihisa... Ever since I saw you at the school gate I couldn't stop thinking of you..." Shinku mutters as he looks deep into Akihisa's eyes. Akihisa blushed a deep red, as he tries to look away from Shinku, "W-Why me? I'm just another normal student!" He exclaimed tightening his grip on Shinku's uniform. "I'm not good enough for someone like you... If your classmates sees us like this, you'll be ruined!"

Shinku gives a loving smile, "No, you're not just a normal student Akihisa. You're _my _student." Shinku presses Akihisa on the wall, "I don't care if someone sees us, I don't care if I'll be ruined. I just want to become one with you... Akihisa." Akihisa gasps as Shinku touches all sorts of parts of his body... "B-Be gentle with me." Begged Akihisa. Then they...

**Back to Reality...**

Kubo was as red as a tomato. He couldn't speak, he only lets his imagination run wild as he thought of Akihisa and Shinku. "K-Kubo-kun?" Yuuko looks at Kubo who is on his knees, trembling. "Are you al-"

"NO MY ANGEL'S HOLY BODY!" He exclaimed in an outburst. He dashed out of the classroom leaving Yuuko and Aiko alone.

"Did he just really say that?" Questioned Yuuko who is now blushing as well. Aiko laughed out loud as soon as Kubo left. Yuuko gave a sigh and pry opened a textbook, hoping she would forget about the... Questionable scene. Meanwhile Aiko is still laughing, "H-Holy body!" She exclaimed as she continues to roll on the floor laughing as if there's no tomorrow.

**Front of the School**

Students one after another pour out of the building, Shinku comes out

of the building, holding her jeweled cane on her left hand whilst looking at her expensive, fine wrist watch. This is probably the **only **chance she will get to persuade Akihisa into returning to England. She gives a sigh of frustration. Her convincing Akihisa? How will she manage to do something like that if Akihisa does not have the will to even text her back?!

She then stood still as a tree, watching students pass by one after the other, having conversations about school work or anything that comes to their mind really. She remembers it now, that's right, she's a student again. She has to act the part of being a normal student. But... Now that she thinks about it.. She doesn't even act like the person of her age. Due to being born as a wealthy person, she has always had to think about businesses, she never had the free time to think about playing games, or just fooling around. At first she found it quite pointless, but hearing Akihisa having a better life than her by becoming a commoner? Now, that made her think twice.

No! She can't! She must pull back Akihisa to the wealthy side, It's her only reason to go back to Japan... She _has _to no matter what or he and she will be put into danger. That's right! She's doing it for his sake!

"Shinku!" A voice called out to her, grabbing her attention quickly and interrupting her thoughts. She clenched tightly on her cane, as she looks at Akihisa who is dashing towards her along with his friends.

"Akihisa..." She mumbles mostly to herself, she grit her teeth and decided to change her attitude. "Greetings dimwit, glad to see you still have a bit of brain bits left inside you." Spoke Shinku, giving Akihisa a calm smile.

"Haha. Very funny." Said Akihisa sarcastically as he gives Shinku an irritated look. "So? What did you want to talk to us about?" Shinku gave a look at the sky, then stared back at Akihisa again.

"Before that, let's go to a cafe." Announced Shinku, tapping her cane to the ground. "The one where I met Kinoshita in." Hideyoshi blinks as the memory of meeting her flows across his mind.

"Aka(Red) Cafe?" Wondered Yuuji, "That place ain't bad, but why there?"

"The place is not that far from here, and I promised to taste their coffee once more anyway." Stated Shinku, who has now started walking, "Now, shall we go?" The gang catches up to her pace, wondering just what does she want to talk about.

However, they were shortly interrupted by Toshimitsu.

"Y-Yoshi-kun!" He yells, as he stops the gang from advancing forward. He tries to catch his breath, "W-Who is this person to you?!" He cries pointing to Shinku. Akihisa was completely off guard, he didn't expect Kubo to suddenly show up asking for Shinku's identity.

"Someone special to him, now please move out of the way." Commanded Shinku, trying to hurry up to their destination. As Akihisa has to know now what is the situation he is in. Kubo stomps his left foot on the spot, "I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you take Yoshi-kun..." Responded Kubo as he adjusts his glasses.

Shinku's eyes widen in shock, _He... He knows what's Akihisa's situation is?! _She clenches her teeth glaring daggers at Toshimitsu. "Don't interfere if you know what you're dealing with..." She suggests gripping tightly on Akihisa's hand.

Kubo made a fist,_ Shinku does like him! W-What should I do?! _His eyes stare at his crush, who looks very confused._ No! Akihisa is not liking it, this must mean that Shinku forced him to... To do such things to him! _With the misunderstanding concluded in his head, he spoke, "How dare you do something horrible to Yoshi-kun! You know he won't like it! So don't force him too!" Shinku gulps, she cannot wrap her head around how this.. This pest knows what she has for Akihisa.

"I don't know who you are... But this is for Akihisa's sake..." She utters wanting to know what his reaction will be, of course she was indicating Akihisa's situation in England, not the one that Kubo has in his head.

"Akihisa's sake!? This is all against his will!" Argued Kubo, as he points a finger at Shinku. "How can you just... Force him to do such things without permission you dirty mongrel?!"

Shinku grits her teeth, and averts her eyes from Kubo. "This is for the best! I can't do anything else but this alright!" Exclaimed Shinku tightening her grip on Akihisa's hand, making him wonder what is she talking about. Shinku gives a sigh, and walks past Kubo doing her best to ignore the class A student as she held tightly on Akihisa's hand. Though Yuuji and the others have no clue what's going on, they bid Kubo farewell and resumed to follow her.

"This isn't the last time we see each other Teshigawara-kun! I'll take Yoshi-kun back!" Yelled Kubo as he watches the group getting more distant. He makes a fist as he storms back to the school.

"How does... That guy now about Akihisa's current situation?" Muttered Shinku mostly to herself, assuming that Kubo knows the whole England conflict.

"W-What? What do you mean Shinku...?" He questions with a concerned look in his face. Shinku's gaze looks down on the ground, hoping that he wouldn't press on.

"Shinku...?" _Of course... It wouldn't be that easy to shake Akihisa off like that..._ "I'll explain it to you later in the cafe." Shinku spoke quietly, before giving a sigh. In Shinku's mind, she prepares to think of any comebacks Akihisa might say to her, but if it's him. She'll have a hard time, after all. He is one of the first that accepted her.

**In the Aka Cafe at 4:00 P.M.**

The gang all sat in the same table, and increasing the number of people by grabbing chairs from other tables and placing them there. Shinku orders coffee and some snacks to go along with their talk, "Now before we start discussing these matters, I would like to introduce myself properly this time." Announces Shinku as she stands up.

"I am Teshigawara Shinku, a noble who has come from England." She then bows, and sits down. "Ah! I forgot to introduce myself too!" Stammered the pink head girl, she stands and bows.

"My name is Himeji Mizuki! It's a pleasure to meet you Teshigawara-kun!"

The rest stands up, except for Akihisa and Hideyoshi. "I am Shimada Minami." Introduced the red head.

"Tsuchiya Kouta." Mumbled the blue ninja as he tries his best to hide his camera.

"I'm Sakomoto Yuuji, just call me Yuuji." Stated the tall one, Shinku gives approving nods, "Very well. Nice to meet you Tsuchiya-kun, Shimada-san, Himeji-san, and Sakomoto-kun."

"Anyway Akihisa I-" Shinku stopped looking at the emotion on Akihisa and his friends, confusion and worry are stuck like glue to their face. Feeling uncomfortable by the stares, she clears her throat. "Does anyone have any questions? Do not hesitate if there is something you want to know..." Uttered Shinku, crossing her arms. Minami raised her hand, "Is... Is Akihisa in trouble...?" She spoke, the tone of concern in them.

Shinku crosses her arms, "Well... You could say he is..."

Mizuki's eyes widened as soon as she heard the noble's voice, "You see... There is a special event Akihisa has to go to... After he arrives there, there is a low chance of him returning back to Japan." Continued Shinku as she rests her head on her fist. The group turns their head to Akihisa, who's eyes show great emotion of sadness. He saw this message in his phone, he wanted to believe it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Shinku... I-I can't attend that event." Stuttered Akihisa, he knows saying these words will bring pain to Shinku, but he just can't. "Would you mind telling my fiancee that I can't meet up with her?"

Akihisa gives a faint smile, "I know, she's a beautiful, amazing, and talented girl but if it means abandoning my friends well, that's just something I can't do." He looks at his friends, having the feeling of happiness as he stares into their eyes. Himeji and Minami's fears shrunk upon hearing that he wants to stay here, especially since he has a fiancee.

"I'm... I'm happy right here. This is the place where I belong." He turns his head to Shinku's, "You see... The aristocrat life has never really made me happy."

"Akihisa..." Muttered Shinku.

"And discovering that this is what actual people are like, I'm glad I met them if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have enjoyed the life that I have right now." Mizuki and Minami held tissues and started wiping tiny tears that drop slowly from their eyes. Yuuji gives a happy smile as he scratches the back of his head, feeling grateful for having Akihisa as a friend. Kouta gives him a pat on the back showing his appreciation and care for him. Hideyoshi nods in approval, he admits that he wouldn't have had as much fun in his life if Akihisa was not part of his life too.

"Akihisa..." A sweat drop appears on Shinku's head.

"My life has been the greatest since-"

"Akihisa..!" Shinku grabs him by his tie and slaps his face more than ten times.

"OUCH! What the hell! Can't you see I'm trying to tell how happy I am here?!" Shouted Akihisa pressing his forehead on Shinku's. Shinku's aura of anger grows, "You are quite an idiot aren't you!"

"Hold on! Why are you insulting me?!"Argued Akihisa, making a fist showing he is ready for a showdown.

"You don't have a fiancee." Shinku pointed out bluntly. The idiot freezes, as Shinku gives another sigh of exhaustion. "Eh?! But don't every aristocrat's have a fiancee of some sort?!" Started Akihisa as he slammed his hands on the table, Yuuji refrained his laughter as best as he can as he mouth the words 'idiot', Hideyoshi giving a facepalm and Kouta looking at him unimpressed.

"You don't even remember what happened when we were young? And you call yourself a friend." Shinku mutters angrily, as she almost snaps her platinum cane. Akihisa scratches his head trying to review all of his childhood memories.

Then a spark finally light's up the idiot's head. "That's right... I _used _to have a fiancee." His eyes gaze at his suppose-to-be fiancee. Shinku frowns, "I am thankful your head is not as stupid as you look."

"Eh? D-Did something happen between you two?" Mizuki questions as she looks at the two back and forth. Before they could continue with their discussion, a nervous woman with black hair walks towards them, holding a piece of tray along with some donuts, cookies, and cups of coffee. "H-Here's your order," The woman trembles at the sight of Shinku. Shinku gives another sigh, she points to the table making the woman place the tray on it. As promised, she grabs the coffee that she ordered last time.

She sips loudly getting the attention of the observing manager who is sweating hard due to nervousness. Shinku looks at the brown and white coffee, and licks her lips. With a smile on her face, she continues to drink it savoring the taste of the drink.

The lady distributed out the snacks and drinks to everyone, "Thank you for delivering the food, dear maiden. Now, please. Do not bother us again." Shooed Shinku. The lady bows nervously and leaves them back to their discussion.

"Now, referring back to your question Himeji-san." Shinku places her cup down, "Originally, I was Akihisa's fiancee." The group's arms raises high in the air as they make the sound 'Ehh?!'

" 'Originally'? What do you mean by that?" Asked Hideyoshi, giving Akihisa an amazed look but keeping his calm demeanor.

"Due to some circumstances, they decided to put a stop to the idea and we continued as friends." She gives a glance at Akihisa's face, which is showing melancholy. "However since then, Akihisa's parents are still looking for his new fiancee."

The wind of silence barges in the group's discussion, finally Shinku decides to break it. "Akihisa, the reason why I'm- No. Your parents want you to return to England is because you have to take control of some companies here and there and to properly inherit most of your father's fortune. He wants you go to the same path as he did. The man is retiring soon." She gave a sip of her coffee, "and you do know what dangers lie ahead of us if you refuse... Right?" Akihisa gave a slow nod, he lifts his head showing a teary expression. His eyes filled with confusion, sadness, and anger.

"Why do we have to be different from other people?!" He yells as he looks at his hands. "I just want to be happy! Is that not possible?!" Akihisa grabs Shinku by her tie, "What gave them the right to rule my life?!"

Shinku opens her mouth, but quickly closes it. Saying the wrong words will be pretty bad, besides she does not know herself really. "I... I do not have a clue..." Why is she accepting this... This fate she was forced in? Why is she giving in so easily to something she doesn't even like or have ever thought of thinking...?

"I guess, it's because we are aristocrats... Akihisa." Akihisa lets go of her tie, standing and letting the tears flow down. The two stand there as they start questioning their very existence of why are they so different from the others.

"Nobles have it tough..." Yuuji commented quietly, as he looks away from the two, feeling the pain of not being able to help his dear friend. The others are starting to feel the same as him, as they watch Akihisa helplessly as if they're just some readers to a tragic story.

Akihisa wipes his tears away, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all emotional like that." He mumbles in the middle of sniffling. Only a few days into Japan, Shinku and Akihisa are already experiencing the pain of what they have been feeling ever since they were kids. The pain that they hid as they grew up.

However the two were different, Akihisa took matters in his own hand as he could not take it anymore. He decided to live his own life the way he wanted it, but the consequences are starting to role in. Shinku on the other hand, followed it. Acting as if she was blind, acting as if she wanted this her whole life. However, she would sometimes open her eyes looking at her happiness, hoping that one day she'll get it. Though her doubts were high as she know that path she is going in is not helping.

The two were different, but have the same goals. To find true happiness. They were the same in different ways.

The two sat back down on their chair, "Apologies for my odd acting." Spoke Shinku, "Ah, but no worries. That's all I wanted to talk to you people about." She stands up and claps her hands, quickly putting a fake smile. Though everyone could see through it.

"Let us head home and get some rest from our restless school now, hm?" Suggested Shinku as she heads to the counter, gesturing the students of Class F to wait for her outside.

They obediently followed her instructions and patiently waited outside for Shinku to come out. "What is taking her so long?" Asked Minami, hoping to get the scene they have witnessed outside their head for a little bit.

Akihisa places his hand under his chin, "Probably... Talking to the manager." Hideyoshi furrows his eyebrow, "What's the need to do that?"

"Well, you see... Hmm..." Akihisa stops for a moment thinking of how to explain Shinku to everyone. He then snaps his fingers as he gets an idea.

"Shinku is like, the coffee we drank earlier." Started Akihisa, he motions his hands pretending to drink the pretend coffee. "It tastes both bitter and sweet right?" The group nods, "That's like Shinku! Shinku is a harsh and strict person, mixed with a heart of an angel. She's very sweet but can be rough and bitter at certain times." Shinku steps outside the cafe stretching her arms, "Sorry, that took longer than I tho-" She was interrupted by the doors opening behind her, the manager giving a teary expression and gives a big bow to her.

"T-Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" The little chubby man bows over and over again.

"Tch. Yes, yes. Now get back to work." Ordered Shinku as she clicks her tongue showing an irritated emotion, the man only gave a smile as he wipes his tears and heads back in the restaurant.

She walks towards Akihisa and the others. "Sorry about that, now. Is there anything else you lot need?" Akihisa stepped forward.

"Say, Shinku... Instead of heading back to England without me, why don't you spend the rest of your days here for now?" Shinku furrows her eyebrow, "What are you implying?"

"I'm saying, why don't you try enjoying a different kind of life. Try living as a commoner, peasant whatever you call it." Smiled Akihisa, Shinku freezes, but slowly starts giving in to the idea. Maybe it will lead her to something she actually likes...

"Alright then... I'll give it a try as an experiment." Said Shinku with confident. She gives a warm smile to Akihisa. "I want to see what kind of things will stand in my way," she spoke, hoping to see some great challenges in her path yet hoping to see somethings that she will enjoy.

She then bids them farewell, as she starts walking back to her office remembering she has some paperwork to do. Before she steps into the doors of the office, she stops. Brings her foot back to her, and looks at the office building.

_I'm saying, why don't you try enjoying a different kind of life. Try living as a commoner, peasant whatever you call it. _Those words echoed in her mind. Finally gaining her confidence back, she turns the opposite way, and headed back to her mansion. Deciding to skip work for today, besides Alestair is probably doing it mostly for also decides to let go most of her problems. so for now, she'll focus on being a normal student. A student that attends a school along with her friends.

Yeah. She'll finally be a normal student!

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think at the reviews!<strong>

**It will help me out a lot if you'd do that! **

**If you are interested in this story, you can follow if you'd like!**

**^^" Sorry it took longer than expected. But hey! Longest chapter so far! Woohoo! XD**

**I'm sure I have spelling mistakes and such, I might rewrite it sometimes so who knows. **

**I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you stay, read this series until the end!**

**Tamago outto~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hideyoshi and I

**Hallo~ Tamago here! Here you go! You're new chapter, it took quite a long time to decide what should happen in this chapter.**

**But at least I finally decided it!**

**Disclaimer: Baka to Test is not mine, the only thing that is mine is the OCs and the story in this fanfiction. **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Perspective<strong>

It's been almost a week since Shinku started living her life.. 'normally'. She became good friends with Kirishima Shouko, Kudou Aiko, and Kinoshita Yuuko. However Kubo Toshimitsu is not very fond of the crossdresser, due to hearing and misunderstanding that Shinku and Akihisa caused. He sees her as a love rival. Finally getting to know more of Akihisa's friends she starts getting interest in them and spends time with them, at lunch or even after school. She does not focus as hard on her studies as she already knows most of the subjects, except for history.

Japan and England are different in histories so she makes sure to study hard on that one. Shinku joins the art club and most of the time draws sketches of anything really. She was at her paradise, or at least that's what she called it.

**Shinku's Perspective**

I enter the classroom, smelling the refreshing scent of coffee. I walk to Yuuko who waves at me. I sat down beside her, as she places a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Took you long enough." She teased, I grunted, "It's hard to get off the bed in the morning..." I mumbled, as I take a sip of the coffee.

"You're really hopeless." She comments as she opens her textbook... *cough cough* boys' love manga *cough cough* I gave a sigh, while Aiko approaches us.

"So Yuuko, enjoying your boyfriend~?" She asks playfully, Yuuko moans as she she places her book down, "First of all, she's not. Second of all. She's a girl and I'm not into that kind of thing!" She exclaims glaring at Aiko. Befriending Aiko and Yuuko, they learned my true gender though at first they did think I was a guy. I smirked, "Oh? With all that yaoi you're reading I thought you might have been into that kind of thing." I joked, as I place my coffee down. Yuuko punches my face, and grabs her book once more.

"Ow... I was just kidding." I spoke as I rub my cheek, it's burning pain sticks to my face like glue. Before we could continue our shenanigans, Toshimitsu appeared. "Kinoshita-san. I need to talk to you about..." His eyes drilled at mine, "Hmph. What happened to you and Yoshi?" He uttered, his voice deep and husky. It seems he only speaks to me like this.

"We've been good, now that we finally got back together It's been great," I responded. Apparently that made even more misunderstandings. "I hate you Teshigawara-kun!" He shouts as he runs away tears dropping down his cheeks.

"Ah~ Kubo-kun misunderstood again." Laughed Aiko, "What's with him... Does he like Akihisa that much?" I asked as I grabbed my cup of coffee. Aiko and Yuuko looked at each other as if they are ready to say something, but by the looks of it decided to not say anything. We decided to return to our desks as our lessons were about to start. Ms. Takahashi stood at the front, "Alright class. Let's get started."

**After lunch**

**Art Club**

"So today, we won't be doing any other projects other than helping Drama Club with their props and backgrounds." Announced our president, Tomaki Suzuki, I grab a bucket of paint and brushes as I head to the Drama Club. The rest of my club mates grab other supplies and does the same, we were greeted with a warm welcome, they told us instructions about our jobs. I was in charge of painting the backgrounds.

What a pain... The background is bigger than me, which I hate. I sighed. Oh well, at least all I have to do is paint this. I equipped myself with a large, loose, dirty t-shirt and a hat. The shirt was big enough to cover my thighs.

"Hello Teshigawara." Greeted a certain she-male. I turned to face him, there he stood wearing a blue gown. My jaw dropped as I was dazzled by this beautiful actor standing before me.

"W-Woah... Kinoshita... Impressive." I stuttered, he crosses his arms, "The president said that I had to be the princess... Although I auditioned for the prince.." He mutters. You could clearly see he is irritated. I gave a warm smile, "Well, I bet you would have been great as a prince too, Kinoshita."

A light blush covers Kinoshita's face, "Ah... You think so?" He asks as scratches the back of his head. I could feel my face turn red, "Yeah. I bet." I said as I grab a brush and started painting the background. I could hear Kinoshita leaving me to do my work, little part of my heart wanted him to stay here... So I won't have to do this alone.

I gave a sigh as I continued doing long strokes, at first all I could hear was the chatters of the artist telling each other what to do or just having a normal conversation.

But then I heard footsteps heading towards me, I assumed someone was just passing by, but instead they sat down beside me. I turn my head to see who it is.

"Kinoshita?" I asked wondering what he could be doing here. Then I realized he changed to a shirt similar to mine, covered in little splashes of paint. He smiles and grabs a brush as well. "I'll help you, so you don't have to work on it alone." I blinked, "But what about you're role as the princess?"

He gave a though about it for a second, "Don't worry about it, I can practice it at home." I thought many reasons for him to stop helping, but I am _enjoying _his company so... Being the selfish me I didn't say anything and just kept painting, giving permission that he can stay as he wishes. We both quietly painted, I take a look at Kinoshita. He didn't have a hat like I did, which means his hair could get paint on it.

I took off my hat, and gently placed it on his head, he glances at me. "Thanks... Teshigawara." He mutters quietly, as he pulled down the hat on his head making sure it won't fall. I didn't know why I did it. He could have just gotten another one from the president, "Shinku." I uttered. He furrowed his eyebrow, "I'm fine with you calling me Shinku." I explained, I dip my brush into another paint bucket.

"Alright then... In exchange, call me Hideyoshi." He says as he smiles at me. His smile was radiant and his face was just... Adorable. Looking closer at Hideyoshi I can see why a guy would fall in love with him. Then I remembered about the other day how Akihisa was saying 'I love you' to him and hugging him. I put my hands over my mouth, to keep myself from laughing.

"Is something wrong?" Hideyoshi asked as he notices my giggles, I shook my head, "N-No... It's nothing.." I then calmed myself down, I dip my brush in the bucket one more time. I made contact with Hideyoshi's hand. My hand stayed there, and so did Hideyoshi's.

It was a bit awkward... "Hideyoshi, you have really smooth skin." I commented as I started moving my wrist towards his hand. He takes a look at his hand, and touches it with another. "I guess I do..."

Then I noticed it, the crowd that was looking at us. _Oh crap... Please don't- _"Did you see that?! Teshigawara-kun and Hideyoshi-chan touched hands!" Pointed out one of the actors. I gave a frustrated sigh, I took my brush out of the paint bucket, losing touch with Hideyoshi's hand. I decided to ignore them and kept painting. A bunch of girls crowded Hideyoshi, "Kinoshita-san are you dating him?!" I could see Hideyoshi mouthing the word's 'help'.

I stood up, "Ladies, would you please leave Hideyoshi alone?" I acted kindly, in truth I wanted to shout at their faces. They all stood back with steam coming out of their faces. Hideyoshi stands up, but the crowd suddenly closed in on us. Bumping here and there, and then due to the chaos going around. My left eye lost its...

**Hideyoshi's Perspective**

The crowd repeatedly collided with Shinku and I. "All of you calm down and leave us alone!" Shouted Shinku having anger in his tone, the girls stopped swooning and the crowd went dead silent. She covers her face with her left hand and started touching the ground as if she was searching for something. "A-Are you alright Teshigawara-kun?" One of the actors asked as she crouches to Shinku.

"Go to hell." She mutters but enough for everyone to hear in a deep voice, the girl backs away in fear as Shinku stood up. Her right eye showing great anger, she turns to the president who has just arrived, "President. I'll be going for now." She says still covering... Half of her face? The president only gave a slow nod watching as she leaves the room leaving everyone scared and silent. I decided to go and follow her to see what's wrong.

I ran as soon as I saw her walking down the corridor. She turns towards me still covering her face. "What is it?" She growled, though her voice made me a little bit afraid I stayed calm and slowly walked closer to her. "Why did you run?" I asked, as I approached her carefully. She averts her eye from me, "Why... Why are you hiding you're left eye?" I walked slowly towards her.

I was now in front of her, I look up at her (She's taller than me but still shorter than Akihisa) She stayed quiet while her right eye is still glued to me. I cautiously moved my hands up to her hand, "Don't"

I stopped as I placed my hand on hers, "Its... Abnormal..." She confesses as she tightly kept her left hand on her face. "You don't want anyone seeing it?" I wondered as I look at her.

"Yes... Every time someone sees it... They treat me as _something _else." She continued, I gave a smile, "I won't treat you as something else." I slowly slide her hand out of her face, though she still puts up resistance.

"That's what they all say." She stated, "And they all lied." I stopped as I look at her in the eye.

"Do you think I'll do something like that?" She blinks, she opens her mouth, though you could see her face shows that she is uncertain. "We're friends. Just because of one eye, does not mean I'll think you're something else." With those words, she no longer resisted and I finally removed her hand on her face.

I look at her in awe as I spot her left eye. It wasn't 'abnormal' it was... "It's beautiful..." I described absentmindedly. Her left eye was... Golden. Not like the material gold, but the yellow in her eye reflects as if it's gold.

I removed my hands from her hand and just stared at her. It was unbelievable...

**Few minutes later**

**Shinku's Perspective**

Hideyoshi and I sat down on bench at the school's garden. Hideyoshi discovers my unusual eye and he asks if we could talk about it. We both bought some coffee from a nearby vending machine, I still remembered what Hideyoshi said, how it was 'beautiful' I don't think that at all. I just thought it was a curse of some sort, bringing troubles in my life.

"Why would you hide your eye like that?" He asks as he opens his coffee, I held tightly on to my coffee, "Like I said, it affected my life. Up to the point where I was seen as weird or treated weirdly,"

"It affected most of my fiancees, they started fearing me." I said as I look at him, he blinks, "You had other fiancees other than Akihisa?"

I gave a firm nod, "Indeed I did, I had three and they all started hating me because of this cursed eye," I noted as I look at a window, showing a reflection of my face. "After my parents have stopped the idea of me getting a fiancee, I decided to finally cover up this eye wearing contacts."

I watched as the leaves rustle that is caused by the gentle breeze, I listen to the birds chirp and enjoyed the sun's heat. "I came to the conclusion that no one should see my original eye." I started drinking my coffee, as Hideyoshi scooted a bit closer to me due to some stray cats jumping on the bench wanting to rest.

"Does Akihisa know about it?" I stopped as I look at the light blue sky, "Yes, he's one of the few that knows about it."

"Truthfully all I ever desired was someone to accept me for how I look and who I am." I forced myself a smile, "But those days are impossible, already some people refuse to even talk to me once they found my true self."

Hideyoshi stands up, and looks at me, "It's not impossible," I glared at him, "How would you know that?" He sighs, and stepped closer towards me. He then flicked my head.

I put my hands over my forehead, questioning his actions. "Akihisa accepts you," I blinked, "That's true... But we've always been together, well when we were kids." He then shoots his can as if it was a basketball to a trashcan beside me. The can goes in as he gives a bright smile. "But even though he saw who you truly are he accepted you right?" That's right... I showed Akihisa who I truly am and he and I became closer, up to the point where we called each other 'brothers and sisters'. "I'm sure that if you show us your true self. We'll still stay as your friend." Hideyoshi gives his hands to me, I gave a smirk and grabbed it he pulls me up to stand.

"Ah, I guess you're right. You guys did accept me when I told you who I am to Akihisa..." I implied, "Thanks, I needed that." He calmly starts walking with me once more, "I'll be always helping, if you need it." We both decided to head back to the Drama Club's classroom.

Once we arrive, I apologized for my behaviour to everyone and I- No, my friend, Hideyoshi and I went back to painting the background. "Say Hideyoshi, since you're helping me paint. I'll help you practice, how about it?" I suggested, he smiles, "Alright sure, only if you're good at acting." He joked. I smirked, "Oh, you have no idea how much of a good actor I am." I boasted as I puffed out my chest feeling proud. "Being a wealthy person, most of the time you act to the people around you. Especially to those you hate."

He giggles, "I'm guessing you hated a lot of people," I gave a nod, "Almost everyone." We both burst into laughter as we kept chatting about random topics.

"Hey Shinku."

"Hm?"

"Promise me that you'll never wear contacts again." I glared at him, "Won't that cause problems?"

"Showing how beautiful you are causes you problems?" An uninvited blush crosses my face, "I don't want to hear that from someone who is beautiful and is actually having problems with it." I muttered in a sadistic matter , as Hideyoshi takes a direct hit.

"That's mean Shinku!" I laughed, "But please promise me you won't wear contacts anymore." I gave him a reassuring smile, "Yes, yes. I won't wear anymore contacts. I'll show you guys who I truly am." I gave him a friendly hug, I bury my head between his shoulder and his neck.

"S-Shinku! People are starting to get the wrong idea!"He stutters, noticing the crowd around us once more as a light blush covering his face. I smirked, "Ah~ Hideyoshi you smell good." I mutter out loud wanting everyone to hear.

"H-Hey! Don't do that!" Ever since this day with Hideyoshi, I started opening up to everyone more and more, to everyone.

**Meanwhile in England**

The smell of cigarettes fill the office room at the mansion of the Teshigawara's. "Has my _son_ made a report yet?" Questioned a man in a deep voice, he plays with his beard as he looks at the people in front of him.

The men in black shook their heads, "No sir. No response has been received from him for quite a while now." The bearded man groans as he lights up a cigarette, "That little idiot, what is he doing there?" He growls mostly to himself, he clears his throat as he puts a smile on his face like a mask.

"I know! Why don't you send Anna?" He suggests to the men, they all looked at one another, "But sir, you know how crazy she is..." The bearded man slammed his fist on his desk, "I don't care! Send her to Japan now! If that Shinku still does not respond to us or give us information about Yoshi, we're going to have to use force on him!" He says angrily as he stood up from his chair.

The men in black gave a salute as they exited the office, the bearded man smiled as he takes out the cigarette from his mouth. "Shinku, you can't runaway... This is the only fate that the Teshigawara's are stuck with."

The men in black entered another room, as they gave a bow to the person sitting at an expensive chair, petting a domesticated tiger.

"Anna-sama. You are going to be sent to Japan to meet Shinku." One of them informed her. Anna's smile grew big as she heard 'Shinku'.

"Alrighty! Darling wait for me! Your dearest is coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me at the reviews please about what you think!<strong>

**Since this chapter was Hideyoshi and Shinku bonding, I'll do the same for the different chapters but with different characters.**

**So probably the rest of the upcoming chapters is just Shinku interacting with other characters. Then I'll try to sneak in some of the main plot lines in it.**

**Woohoo! New character will appear soon! I hope you follow and read this story until the end!**

**Wish me luck with the rest of the chapters!**

**Tamago outto~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**Hallo~ Tamago here! After this, I'm going to make the new chapter where Shinku actually interacts with another character.**

**Just memories on this chapter nothing more.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hideyoshi: Tamago does not own Baka to Test.**

**Tamago: Hideyoshi~ I love you!**

**Hideyoshi: I'm a guy...**

**Tamago: I'm a girl c:**

**Hideyoshi:... Just let them read the chapter already!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinku's Perspective<strong>

It was the weekend, my first week as a student at Fumizuki Academy has temporarily ended. I enjoyed the amusing school with Akihisa along with his new friends. I stopped my pencil from moving. I was studying history, but was easily distracted by the image of Akihisa and I when we were children.

I smiled warmly as I grab the wooden, picture frame, looking at Akihisa and I with our families, Akihisa and I were covered in cake and icing. It's been quite a while since we have been separated.

"For quite a while I thought you were stupid... What am I saying? Of course you are stupid... You haven't changed a bit." I mumbled to myself, my finger tracing over Akihisa's smiling face.

**Flashback**

**- Age: 5-**

_Today was a certain someone's birthday. The mansion of the Teshigawara was filled with nobles, and friends from companies. Though there were many famous wealthy men and woman, the most important guests of the household was the Yoshi's._

_The two strongest nobles of Japan, they look at each other as if they were family members. They only trust each other, "Shouta, you may blow the candles." The silent child looks at her father, then back at the gorgeous and ridiculously, large, red chocolate cake._

_The child with the eyes of gold and scarlet huffed and puffed, she blows the candles out, as the nobles cheer wildly. "Oh my, my son is already five!" Smiled the mother as she wipes a tear from her eye. The child's eyes were filled with boredom, and had decided to meet any guests that will get her interest. _

_She walks about finding no one of interest, until she spotted a child who looks about the same age as her, or younger and not as refined as the other kids she have spotted. The little boy was feasting on the table's exquisite food. The birthday girl approached and tapped him on the shoulder._

"_State your name." She commanded, her tone harsh, the little boy smiled, "My name is Yoshi Akihisa!" He introduced as he gives a happy grin, barbecue sauce surrounds his mouth._

"_I see. Then Yoshi Akihisa, what is it that you desire when you grow up?" She questions firmly, Akihisa looked at the ground for a second, then suddenly acted as if he was holding a controller, "I want to be the best gamer out there!" He replied as he pretends to dodge invisible bullets._

"_I could go pew! Pew! Pew! And shoot bad guys!" He says continuing to shoot his invisible gun at nothing. The little girl, was in a state of confusion, "What is this... Gamer job you are speaking of?" She asks demandingly, getting frustrated as she thought she knew everything in this world._

_Akihisa gasped loudly, "How can you not know what a gamer is?!" He questions, as his hands tightly made a fist. "Besides boys usually know what gamers are!" That's right, she forgot. The world sees her as a'guy.' The parent's were expecting a son, instead a female popped up into this world. That didn't stop them to turning Shouta into a guy or at least something close to a boy. Shouta didn't mind though, she was never fond of the puffy dresses._

_The light brown-haired boy grabs her hand and rushes out the ball room, the little boy looked around for guards or guardians of the birthday 'boy.' They ran to the kitchen, and avoided chefs and servants here and there._

_It got to the point where they were both squeezed in the empty cupboards hiding from the authorities and chefs._

"_Ne, wanna know what idea I have?" Shouta looks at Akihisa with curious eyes and gives another silent nod. "Let's run around the ballroom after coming out of the cake and have a duel!" Shouta's face finally showed an expression. "Are you insane?! Are you not worried about our parents and guardians scolding or punishing us?!" Shouta kept her voice quiet, so that no one may discover where they are._

"_Eh~ Come on! I wanted to show you what a video game is like!" That got Shouta interested. Though before she can even think about it, the cupboard's door opens showing a man with a long fancy mustache dressed with a chef's attire. _

"_W-What are you kids doing here?!" At first the two were startled, but Akihisa quickly escaped the cupboard, Shouta was too afraid to move. But_

_she spotted Akihisa, he mouthed the words, 'go for it!' Shouta's brain stopped for a second, when she finally got it working. She already passed the chef, and escaped with Akihisa. Before leaving the kitchen Akihisa grabbed some large spoons, and gave one to Shouta whilst dodging the chefs that are trying to catch them._

"_We'll use this for our duel!" He said as they both ran out the door, with guards behind their tails. This was the first time Shouta went against, everything. Maintaining a good behaviour, respecting anyone she sees._

_But... It was also the first time she had so much fun. She follows Akihisa to the ball room, there they chasing each other. The nobles screaming, food started flying everywhere. Though of course they had to follow the plan, so the two both crashed into the cake, laughing as they throw slices of cake at each other their suits covered in delicious icing. They scurried to a stage, both holding their spoons as if they were swords._

"_I shall take you down! Great, warrior of some sort!" Announced Akihisa, enough for the nobles to hear it. The aristocrats stare in amazement as the two clashed swords (spoons). Shouta had more experience with wielding weapons like a sword, so her graceful skills with the sword certainly gained the crowd's attention slashing as she flips and what not._

_Akihisa on the other hand, was good at dodging, doing tumbles and flips better than Shouta. The nobles then also started get into it as they started cheering even more and more, up to the point where they vote on who the winner will be._

_The battle seemed like it lasted for quite a long time but then came to an end, when Shouta finally slashes the sword(spoon still) out of Akihisa's hand and pointed it at his head._

_The crowd clapped as if they watched a circus performance, Akihisa smiled at Shouta and she reacted with a faint smile. She never met anyone as crazy as this young boy._

_Akihisa walked up to Shouta,"Your sword skills really reminds me of this prince that conquered the world!" Commented Akihisa as he aimed his spoon(sword) in the air above the nobles. "And that character is called Shinku!"_

_Shouta looked at her spoon(sword again), she swings it in the air like she did before. "Shinku.. ?"she mutters quietly, "Yeah! Shinku! The great prince, the one that commands the strongest armada in the world! The strongest and the coolest yet kindest villain in the world!" Shouta never understood the 'kindest villain in the world' but she did like hearing the greatest, the coolest and the strongest because that is the opposite of who she currently is now. In Shouta's eyes, she was strong but only emotionally, the rest she is weak. She slices the air at least ten times, but it was too fast for anyone to see._

"_I like that name... Shinku."She utters as she gave Akihisa a happy look, she then grins and aims the spoon at Akihisa's face once more. "From now on, I shall be known as Shinku! Teshigawara Shinku!" she announced._

_When the event happened, Shouta A.K.A. Shinku became great friends with Akihisa. Though they were given an incredible punishment... It almost traumatized them._

_Nevertheless, the two became closer and happy upon discovering each other._

**Back to the Present**

Shinku quietly giggles as she reviews all of her memories once more. "Ah, Alestair. I'm quite content to find Akihisa once more." Said Shinku as she notices Alestair's presence right behind her thick, large, wooden bedroom doors. Most people question her great awareness and caution when she is out in public, but of course. Almost getting assassinated and kidnapped many times can build up such skill.

The doors open, showing the handsome butler holding a tray, carrying some cake and by the looks of it, tea. "I'm happy for you Shouta-sama." He smiles, and places down the snack.

"Ah well. Too bad he's still an idiot." Commented Shinku as she pops a piece of strawberry in her mouth. Alestair kept his smile.

_Then again.. I like him better as an idiot.._

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Terrible? Okay? You decide! Please tell me what you think in the reviews!<br>**

**As you can see Shouta deeply cares for Akihisa. **

**Because idiots are more friendlier than smart people that are mean, *cough cough* YuukoKinoshita *cough cough***

**-Gets punched-**

**...**

**Anyway thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you follow the rest of the series!**

**Tamago outto~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Art

**Konnichiwa! Tamago here! So here it is! Interactions with other characters... Kinda? Close enough!**

**Anyways, sorry for the wait, and here is your new chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Shinku:The idiotic egg does not own Baka to Test.**

**Tamago: Hehe... I own you.. Hehe...**

**Shinku: Quite a pervert now aren't you? Forget about her, start reading the damn chapter already!**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, April 7<strong>**th**

**The Art Club**

**Normal Perspective**

"Now, everyone. Our new project will be about sketching and drawing models." Announced the president, the drama club no longer needer their help, but they owe them greatly for assisting them. Though now they can work most of it on their own.

"I would like you to ask someone, or even some people to model for your drawings. This will improve the understanding of body proportions and shadings as well as drawing certain parts of bodies with details." Explained the president as he starts writing down information on the blackboard. "However only ask them, if they are willing to model." He mentions as he looks at the crowd of boys with their eyes covered in lewdness.

"And no, no nude modeling." That made every boy in the class moan in despair as they drop down to the floor, sobbing. Shinku gives a sigh as she mouth the word, 'perverts' and headed back to brainstorming of what to draw.

"Shinku-kun! What are you making?" Asked one of the girls in her class, who is let's just say, have also fallen in love with her like every other girls. Shinku gave her classmate an uncertain look, "to be honest, I'm quite stuck. I still have no idea what to sketch, Yukimura-san."

"That's odd, you would usually have an idea on the top of your head right now." Pointed out Yukimura. That's true, when it comes to art. Shinku becomes an unstoppable beast. Though however, there are those times when people do not know what to do and that is what she is in right now. Shinku absentmindedly lightly started drawing lines, "Someone as a model huh...?" Shinku spoke mostly to herself, then an idea came to mind.

"That's right, Hideyoshi said he can help me with anything!" She accidentally blurted out loud in the classroom. She starts shaking from nervousness as the boys quickly turn their head to look at her.

"D-Did he just say Hideyoshi?" One of them asked, still not knowing Shinku's true gender. Then before Shinku knew it, the boys started roaring with happiness, "That's right! Hideyoshi!"

"We can have an angel!"

"I'll go get Hideyoshi first!"

Most of them were having nosebleeds and were blushing heavily, or panting heavily. Either way, they started acting like perverts. Shinku starts to panic, but tried to kept her calm composture. She glances at the clock, only to find that the school is ready to ring for lunch. The boys ready themselves at the door, as if they were about to go in a marathon.

The prize? Hideyoshi modeling for them. Something almost everyone would fight about. Shinku readied herself, she swallows as the atmosphere became a bit more intense.

_Only 25 more seconds until the race starts... _Shinku mutters in her head indicating lunch will start soon. She looks at her surroundings. Seeing if anyone would be a difficult enemy to defeat. Then before she could continue to think, the bell rang and the boys ran. They dashed out of the classroom, leaving Shinku behind. With no choice, she started going to hallways the boys haven't been in. Shinku asks a few students (Mostly girls) if they have seen Hideyoshi. All of them had no clue where the she-male went, though they were interested into modeling for Shinku instead.

Shinku decided to ask someone in Class F if they have seen him. Biggest. Mistake. Of her only rich, life. Especially since she asks Sugawa, the leader of the FFF.

"Alert! Alert! The new handsome, class A student Teshigawara Shinku is looking for Hideyoshi!" One of the hooded, FFF members announced. "I repeat Teshigawara Shinku is looking for Hideyoshi Kinoshita!"

Shinku clenches her fists, as she dashes out class F only to be followed by the hooded FFF members. They kept chanting and ranting about how they are going to kill her and torture her, Shinku hid in a locker buying herself a bit of time and after the coast was clear, she decided to head for the school rooftop. On her way there, she overheard most of her art classmates sobbing and complaining, talking about how they couldn't find Hideyoshi anywhere. _Hideyoshi must have escaped somehow, I wonder how he knew...? _Thought Shinku as she restlessly climb the staircase to the roof. Finally reaching the top, she slams the door shut. She tries to catch her breath as she she sits down on the ground and leans on the walls.

"I-I hate those... FFF cult members..." Shinku mutters as she breathes heavily in between.

"I couldn't agree more." Commented a nearby voice, Shinku slowly turns her head only to find Hideyoshi sitting beside her, on his knees eating his sandwich with a calm expression on his face. "Hideyoshi? Since when did you get here?" Shinku asked surprised by the fact, she couldn't detect his presence.

"I was informed by our president, about the activities of the art club. How they will ask people to model for them. Not wanting to have the same incident happen from last year, I decided to stay up here until lunch is done." He replied as he takes a bite out of the sandwich. He then drinks from a refreshing, cold water bottle, Shinku could only stare as she watches him drink the delicious water.

After Hideyoshi drank half of the bottle, he hands it over to Shinku. "You must want this after having to escape the FFF." He points out, as he looks at the tired Shinku.

Shinku only gave a nod in response, accepted his offer and drinks the other half, savoring the cold taste of water. "So this happened before?" Shinku asks curiously taking what Hideyoshi mentioned in her mind after finishing the bottle. Hideyoshi gave a frustrated sigh, "Yes. Many times I have been requested to do modeling for them... I refused because I had my hands full for drama, but they were so persistent." Shinku could only smile as she imagines Hideyoshi trying to run away from the boys.

"I can perfectly imagine that little Hideyoshi-chan trying to escape the boys' confessions and requests," Shinku teased as she places down the bottle near Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi sighs and continued eating, "That's right, why has the FFF announced that you were seeking for my presence?" Asked Hideyoshi, talking into more of an old style language.

Of course Shinku is not fazed by it at all, "You see, I also had the intention of having you as a model for my artwork. However I was uncertain due to you having club activities as well." Shinku explains as she follows Hideyoshi's style of speaking.

Hideyoshi didn't mind that she also followed the way he speaks, rather it makes him a little bit happy to hear someone else speak similar to him as it is rare. Hideyoshi took out a piece of chocolate, "I apologize Shinku, but I am occupied..." Muttered Hideyoshi as he hands Shinku a tiny piece of chocolate. "Some other time, when I'm available." Reassured Hideyoshi, Shinku devoured the chocolate before turning back to Hideyoshi.

"Then any suggestions on who would approve on being a model?" Hideyoshi pondered about it for quite a while, then a faint smile appears on his face. "Why don't you ask Minami and Mizuki?" Suggested the pretty boy, Shinku blinked, "Hm. Yes, that is a good idea.." Muttered Shinku thinking how can that idea not enter her head. "Thanks Hideyoshi. Oh and, I'll practice with you today so no need to worry about my payment."Shinku waves goodbye as she she unlocks the door of the rooftop once more and headed back inside the building.

Hideyoshi silently sat on the ground, looking at the blue sky, "... You are too kind, Shinku." Mumbled Hideyoshi as he gaze at the blue sky watching as birds fly by, trying to keep his mind of the boys that are waiting for him in the building, his sad reality.

Shinku sneaks around the hallways, seeing if the coast was clear. The FFF scattered around to look for her, but so far so good. After so many tip toes, and so many tumbles, Shinku finally arrived at Class F's door once more. She slides the door open, only to find Mizuki and Minami eating lunch together.

"Ah, Shinku-kun. Good afternoon," greeted Mizuki as she watches Shinku walk over to them. "Where's the rest of the gang?" She questions, slightly surprised by the fact that they aren't with the guys. Shinku thought that most of them were inseparable.

"The guys had to eat lunch at Tetsujin's(Ironman's) room, since they caused trouble early in the morning." Explained Minami, "So what do you need?" Shinku clears her throat as she eyes the two. "I require your assistance for a certain project I have to do, would you like to hear about it? Truthfully, it is very simple." The two girls looked at each other for a second, then gave an approving nod.

"I would like you girls to model for me, art club wants us to learn how to do draw like anatomy and such. You girls do have good bodies, but it's your decision if you would like to help me." The two girls blushed a deep red as they both look away at the cross-dressing girl. "W-Wow... Shinku I never you were that perverted... I thought you were a gentleman..." Muttered Mizuki.

"Y-Yeah... And stop flattering us, do you really think that will work on us?!" Shinku sweat dropped as she hears the odd sentences coming out of the girls. "Must I remind you... I'm a girl...?" Even her friends are starting to forget her own gender... This must be how Hideyoshi is treated.

"F-Fine then since you insisted I'll do it!" Blurted out Minami still red, Mizuki looks Shinku in the eye, "I will too!"

"I never insisted but thank you, I guess." Spoke Shinku, but the two couldn't hear it due to their head going wild with fantasies. Shinku sighs as she looks at her wristwatch.

"Then, meet me after school at the art room." She informs them as she runs back to her homeroom. Leaving the girls with steaming, red faces.

**After School**

**Art Club**

Shinku prepares her sketchbook and grabbed different types of pencils, placing it on a nearby table. She prepared a wooden platform for the girls to pose in. She also carried a stopwatch with her so that she may now when the time is up for a break.

She waited silently on a wooden chair as she sips a cup of tea, without warning, her phone rings. The classical music fills the classroom, she sighs as she picks up the red flip phone and answers.

"Yes, Shinku speaking?" She started, then. A terrifying voice, responded in the other side of the line, "Hey darling, dearest of mine!" Shinku choked as soon as she heard the voice and the sentence. After coughing for a while, she decided to respond back.

"Why in the world are you calling me, Anna?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, forgetting that some students are still in school. You could hear Anna's rich, and annoying laugh in the background, "I just called to remind you about my arrival! Now remember, you have to have a wedding ring prepared, lots of flowers and-" Shinku hangs up and puts the phone back in her pocket, acting as if nothing ever happened.

Before she could get back to sipping her tea, the phone rang once more. "Shinku! How could you do that-"

"I'm sorry, but the line you are trying to call is not available. Please leave a message after this message I WON'T MARRY YOU AND GO TO HELL!" Shouted Shinku in the phone, after mimicking a robot voice. She sighs as she places down her tea, and looked at her wristwatch.

After a few minutes pass by, she could sense the presence of the two girls approaching the door. She readies herself to act normally, though deeply inside Anna's arrival is concerning her. The door slides open, revealing the pink haired girl and the red haired tsundere."Ah, I'm relieved to see that the both of you are fine and interested into this." She spoke calmly, holding a pencil on her right hand.

The two gave a smile, they start asking about what they have to do, but Shinku assures them that they don't have to do anything besides stay still. She puts the girls into a position and leaves them for at least ten minutes until a break.

Minami and Mizuki observed Shinku as she flies her pencil across the paper, sketching, scribbling, and shading fast. Shinku's face shows that she is very focus and determined to finish the artwork. The stopwatch beeps loudly as it's time has run out.

"Alright, let us take a break." Suggested Shinku as she places her pencil down back in the rows of other pencils. The two girls sighed in relief, who would've thought that modeling could be so hard? Mizuki and Minami conversed about the recent events that has been happening around the school, such as the FFF making a new law in their little group, or that some girls in Class C have started dating some boys from class A.

Though the topic that they both found interesting was, Akihisa's old fiancee. In other words, Shinku. They whispered as they cautiously entered the topic, not wanting Shinku to hear anything. Unfortunately for them, Shinku has strong ears, "Don't worry, Akihisa and I haven't done anything too reckless." She spoke with a clear voice, Minami and Mizuki flinched at the sentence.

"Uh... W-We're sorry for talking behind your back! We got curious!" Apologized Minami, Shinku smiled warmly, "Don't worry, I don't find it troubling, besides many have been talking behind my back. This is some matter that is very minor."

The two girls gulped as they looked at each other, communicating by their eyes. Both nodded and they turn to Shinku with a determined look.

"Do you actually like Akihisa-kun that way?" Questioned Mizuki, hoping Shinku wouldn't lose her temper. Shinku pondered about it for a while, "No, we only see each other as siblings. Any further than that, Akihisa would see it as incest and so would I." She confirmed, making Mizuki and Minami a little bit happy inside.

"So if you two are worried that I might become an obstacle to the path leading to Akihisa, then don't worry about it." The two girls froze. How did Shinku know? How did she know about... About their hidden feelings?

"However I will say one thing, I will take no ones side as to who ends up with Akihisa." She mutters, she then stood up and stretched her arms while yawning loudly. "Now shall we get back to the artwork?" Before she walked back towards the desk she was working on, Minami grabbed her wrist, "... Can we talk to you later about... Aki?" Shinku turns to look at her, "Yes, I would not mind chatting about him. But first, let's get the artwork out of the way."

The two girls agreed as they continued to work with Shinku.

**After an hour**

The three girls were back at the Aka Cafe, as Shinku suggested it would be a lot easier to talk here rather than back in the school. Besides Shinku simply likes the coffee here now.

"So regarding the topic about Akihisa." Started Shinku, gaining the girls' attention in a blink of an eye. "What kind of questions would you like me to answer?"

After Shinku takes a sip of her coffee, Mizuki decided to say something. "How did you know our feelings for him?" Questioned Mizuki, Minami focused onto Shinku having the same question drilled to her head.

Shinku gives an unimpressed look, "... Please tell me you are joking." However the girls were serious. Shinku facetables, meaning to say she smashed her head on to the table instead of facepalming...

**Mizuki and Minami's View:**

Super secret love hiding behind our hearts, no one must know about it, until the day I confess my love to Akihisa. Until then, no one can know and no one can confess to him before me. I will try my best to act like I don't care... I will act only as a friend and support as a friend for now! No one will ever know!

**Shinku's View:**

Status: Mizuki and Minami are interested in Akihisa.

Suspicion #1: They are sharing food.

Suspicion #2: The girls are trying to defend him from the FFF.

Suspicion #3: They blush once Akihisa gives them compliments.

Suspicion #4: They often ask Akihisa's friend about him.

Suspicion #5: They want them to notice him (by their feelings).

Suspicion #6: Always try to compliment him as best as they can.

Suspicion #7: Tries to comfort him (ends up getting insulted though).

Suspicion #8: Takes care of him more than they should(most of the time).

Status: Yep, they definitely like him.

The girls look worried after Shinku smashed her face on the table upon hearing their question. "Look... Ladies, it's crystal clear..." Shinku spoke, a little bit of blood dripping from her forehead but she simply wipes it with a tissue.

"The way you act around him..." She continued, "I noticed it from the very beginning." The girls turn red as tomatoes.

"I-Is it really that obvious?" Stuttered Minami. Shinku gave a strong now, "Yes. Very."

The girls felt embarrassment go through their bodies, "I'm surprised you two are still friends." Pointed out Shinku as she glances at the pretty ladies. She's right, they both want to end up with Akihisa, but instead of killing each other, they're cooperating with each other. The girls looked at each other, then smiled.

"Sure, we are both after the same guy. But that doesn't mean our friendship should break, right?" Noted Minami, Shinku gave a warm smile. "I suppose you're right."

Shinku then looked at her coffee, "You sure are more mature than I ever expected." She confessed taking another sip of her coffee, enjoying every single moment of it. "Since this is still a competition, may the best one win." The two girls gave a nod, as they shake hands.

"Alright, I'll suggest the winner once I see the ending or once Akihisa has told me who he likes." Suggested Shinku, making the girls' face bright up with happiness. _You are one lucky man Akihisa... _She thought as she look at the two, trying to make a plan on who how they should approach him or talk to him, things like that. "Though I did say I won't take sides, I will provide information about him." The two girls squealed with joy. Then Shinku's face darkens, "Now, remember once the winner is chosen, the other one will face unbearable feelings. No matter what happens. You will have to deal with it as best as you can on your own, or you will never get stronger." She mutters as Mizuki and Minami gulped and gave an agreeing nod. They were afraid of it, because they will be exposed to something unfamiliar to them and painful. Nevertheless, they will compete for him no matter what it takes.

After finally finishing the discussion of Akihisa, Shinku decided to head to the Kinoshita household as she has promised Hideyoshi that she would practice with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews please!<strong>

**It would help me out a lot!**

**Wow! Shinku is on a roll today, gaining all these friends.**

**And gaining that fiancee!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you stay and read the whole series once I finish it! :D**

**Tamago outto~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Reasonings and Freedom

**Hai~ Tamago here! A lot of things happened this time in this chapter! **

**And I might type two more chapters since ya know, I love you guys and its christmas and stuff...**

**I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this! ;^; And the reviews encourages me so much to work harder!**

**I love ya guys! ^^**

**Anyways!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alestair: This certain author does not own Baka to Test...**

**Tamago: My -sips tea- milk tea? **

**Alestair: Yes, and now moving on to the chapter...**

**THAT REMINDS ME! I have a drawing for this story, you know for the cover.**

**I'll let the readers decide if they want to see it... It's Shinku and Akihisa and yeahhh fancy clothes.**

**But anyways, you guys decide that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshii Akihisa<strong>

"Aki-kun. Dinner is ready." I heard my older sister's voice in a loving tone, I cringe as I closed the book I was currently reading and placed it back in a bookshelf. I stretched and yawned loudly as my feet carry me to our dining room. The aroma of eggs filled the room, "Nee-san... Is it eatable?" I questioned spotting the unknown substance in a bowl.

"That's mean Aki-kun. Of course it is." She reassured me as she scoops up the unknown abomination and pours it down on a plate. It made a slimy sound as it reaches the plate.

I sat nervously, poking the 'food' with my chopsticks. I plopped some in my mouth but immediately coughed it out.

"At least the vegetables are." Nee-san comments, "At least say that first!" I screamed wiping the green, sticky food off my mouth. Giving up on everything, I decided to eat the only eatable thing there and ate as many of it as possible.

"By the way Aki-kun, I heard that you met up with Shouta." She says using Shinku's actual name." I froze, my chopsticks about to head for some onions.

"Yeah... I did." I mumbled as I remember the mission she was sent to do. Nee-san notices my gloomy feeling, even though I didn't show it. Sometimes she can be quite amazing...

"Did something happen between you two?" She pressed on, I gave a thought about it for a while. Then decided to say the truth, I nodded my head slowly as I placed the fried onions in my mouth.

With silence approaching I resumed chewing and eating, hoping Nee-san wouldn't push on. A faint smile appeared on her face, "How is she?" I blinked once I heard her change the subject. Usually she would be persistent and will continue to ask me about what happened.

"Uh.. She's.. She's the same as always." I stuttered, unprepared for the question. She giggles quietly, "So, she's still handsomer than you?"

"Please don't bring that up Nee-san! You already know!" I mention as a memory of my childhood approaches. Shouta won the 'I want him to be my boyfriend' competition once making me lose.

"Don't worry Aki-kun. To me you are the only handsomest man in the world." She says trying to comfort me.

"I'm thankful but please don't let it turn into something sexual..." I muttered losing my appetite after trying some of the green sludge. She laughs as she places the empty plates aside. I gave a sigh before drinking some refreshing water. Nee-san stares at me intently then her smile disappears.

"You found out why Shouta-kun was here, didn't you?" I started choking as she surprised me with the sentence. After coughing for a few seconds, I stayed silent. I look down on my lap, watching my fists tighten.

"Aki-kun... I know you don't want to return to England, but if you don't Shouta-kun will be in trouble." I gritted my teeth tightly, "I know. I- I don't want to hurt her... But! But I don't want to go back either." Nee-san sighs as she opens her violet flip phone. She presses some buttons for a while then shows me a message.

"Look, she's already got some company." I started reading the message, my expression grows terrified with each word. At the end of the message, I was speechless and frozen. "Remember what happened when she came Aki-kun?"

I smashed my head to the table, she.. She humiliated me.. Anna was scary as hell, and was very protective of Shouta.. Though she does not know her real name she continuously says 'Shinku is mine and that's that.' I gulped loudly as I recall every single, horrible thing she did to us.

"W-We have to stop her! When is she coming?!" I demanded fast, Nee-san checks her phone again, "Tomorrow."

I felt time stopped as my insides start screaming, 'Run! Akihisa Run!' but if I do that I'll leave Shouta alone! And we promised to warn each other about everything! Okay, that settles it! Tomorrow I'll warn her.

I hope she's prepared for the worst. Things can get ugly... Or should I say.. 'Pretty' in Anna's mind.. I dashed quickly back to my room as I prepared some cardboard boxes to be my armor. A heavy textbook as a weapon should be good, and now all I have to do tomorrow is keep my guard up. I shiver under my blankets trying to fall asleep as best as I can.

Then Nee-san peeked through my door, "Aki-kun~ I'll be one of Anna's top customers... Trust me." With that she closes the door as I hear her laughter behind the walls. No! Not.. Again! God please help me!

I peeked through a hole in my cardboard box desk, no signs of the beasts (Shouta and Anna). I move around the box a little crawling like a turtle. _This is perfect! Not only that I do not look suspicious but I will get to see the scenes unravel before me as I watch Shouta suffer. _I giggled with an evil smile as I continued to crawl. Alas, my evil moments were easily taken away by Tetsujin...

He lifted the cardboard box instead of an angered face, he showed a worry expression.

"Yoshii?" I gulped as I heard him say my name, though it was odd for him not to say it in a shouting manner.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Have you become so idiotic that you've adapted to your desk as a shelter? Or did you run out of money and finally became poor?" He questions pitying me as he crouches down to pet my head.

"That's not it! Don't misunderstand sir!" I started, he gave another sigh. Then his petting turned to grabbing, he grabs my head like in those claw machines and lifts me high in the air.

"Then don't do something like this again!" He scolded as he threw me on the floor, with my cardboard box desk coming after. I sat there shaking in fear as felt no defense what's so ever.

Hideyoshi walks to me with a concerned look on his face, "What's the matter Akihisa?" He asks politely as he sits beside me. I could only look at him with puppy eyes as I do not want to explain the embarrassment I had to be put through. He gives a sigh, places his hand on my head and gently... Pets me.

"I have no idea what situation you are in at the moment, but I... hope it gets better." He smiles warmly at me. I can't hold it in. I can't lie to Hideyoshi. He's too... Nice! And good looking to be taking care of someone like me! I put my arms around him as I start to sob, "Hideyoshi! Help me!"

He gives another sigh, "Just this once I'll allow it." Noted Hideyoshi as he also hugs me back. Good thing the FFF are taking remedial classes right now. Because today I am having the best day ever! For now that is...

"What's the problem, Akihisa?" Hideyoshi spoke calmly and gently directly right at my ear whilst continuing to pet me. I never expected such warmness towards Hideyoshi, rather this rarely happens to me at all! "Y-You see... Some scary girl is coming here and she's going to ruin me!" I confessed as I tighten my hug on Hideyoshi, my heart beating faster than ever.

"Oh Akihisa you are stupid." He commented, I pulled away from the hug and tilted my head in confusion, "there's nothing left for them to ruin, since you are already ruined in many ways possible." And for a second I thought Hideyoshi was being the girl of my dreams!

Despair washes over me as I go on my knees, "Hideyoshi... Why would you say something so hurtful like that?" I said as I look up to him with a teary expression.

"Because that is the truth, what can they possibly ruin in you or about you..." He commented with an emotionless face. Oh Hideyoshi why do you have to be so mean at a time like this!

"Correct Hideyoshi and good job, you get an A. Scratch that, an A+." Commented Tetsujin completely agreeing to Hideyoshi in the background as he hauled students out the classroom for remedial classes, leaving Hideyoshi with a smile on his face. I smashed my hands on my cardboard box once more, "stop joining in this Tetsujin!"

I stopped as soon as I finally noticed two certain dark aura's behind me, "Hey Mizuki, did you just see that?" Pointed out a certain flat-chested girl.

"Why yes, Minami. Was it not quite romantic? I wonder what's Yoshii's favorite spot to go for in a date?" Wondered, the 'sweetest' girl of our class as I hear steel meet the ground for about 5 times in a row.

"Probably the park." Played along Minami as I finally turned to face them. Mizuki was holding a baseball bat, whilst Minami was holding a sledgehammer.

"Oh why is that?" Continued Mizuki as they both took a step closer to me. "Because it's the only place where he can dig himself a grave."

I gulped as the two girls are finally a few inches away from my face, "My I see now. Yoshii-kun, shall we go to a park?" I started running away from them but they grabbed my legs and stopped me from escaping. My nails scratched the floor as they pulled me closer and closer to hell.

"No! Please Help me!" Was my last and final cry for the day... Or my life, I can't really tell due to the sounds of my screams filling the room.

**Normal Perspective**

Yuuji looks at Hideyoshi, who seems to be smiling more than usual. Yuuji sweat drops as he finally realizes why Hideyoshi was being so caring towards Akihisa today. "You can be pretty scary at times, Hideyoshi." Hideyoshi smiles, "those are for all the days he's been saying 'You're a girl' to me. Though I'm thinking of bringing in some more..." He said thoughtfully. Hideyoshi then remembered something very odd yet important. He has been wondering where has Shouko had gone to, usually she would be flirting(threatening), and showing love to Yuuji(torturing).

"Yuuji, where has Kirishima gone?" He asked curiously looking at the red head who is laying down on the floor. He gave a small sigh, opening his eyes to turn to Hideyoshi.

"Her parents had to go to some meeting far away, they decided to take Shouko with her for vacation." Yuuji smirks. "Though I am the only one getting the vacation here." He gives a small yawn before turning his back to Hideyoshi and going back to snoozing again. Kouta appeared before Hideyoshi as he lowers his camera in his sight. "Anything new with you, Muttsulini?" Asked Hideyoshi as he was starting to get bored seeing as everyone else was busy.

The pervert gave a nod, and held ten pieces of pictures in his hand. Though he has only shown the backside of it and not the actual contents. Hideyoshi stared at him intently wondering just what is he doing.

"Are you looking for my permission to sell these?" Asked Hideyoshi assuming it was pictures of him wondering if he is going to actually tell him about the whole market system, however Kouta surprisingly shook his head.

"Then... Shimada and Himeji?" The Ninja shook his head once more. Finally having enough of the guesses Kouta showed the pictures in hand. Hideyoshi's eyes widen once finally spotting the person in the picture.

"S-Shinku?" He flipped through each pictures one by one, "Yes, ever since she arrived. Female customers have been asking me for pictures of her." Kouta looked through his camera, as if he was reenacting the scenes of taking pictures.

"At first I was not sure if Shinku wouldn't allow me to. I didn't want to take pictures without permission." Hideyoshi glares at him and coughs, but Kouta ignores the actions.

"However she was fine with posing in front of the camera, apparently she is a cosplayer." Now that brought even more shocking news to Hideyoshi. An aristocrat, one of the finest nobleman(woman) in both Japan and England. Doing photo-shoots for wearing anime costumes and such?!

One of the pictures that Kouta gave had Shinku removing her tie, giving the camera a seductive smile. Her chest is not exposed due to the tie and the slightly opened button shirt.

One had her on bed, looking at the camera whilst resting her head on her hand. There was also one where she wears a tuxedo and is fixing her bowtie, showing on her face a bit of difficulty. Another had her blushing as she holds what seems to be chocolate... The list goes on.

Each of it was at least 8,000 yen or more. "A-And... Girls actually buy these?" Stuttered Hideyoshi, still amazed by the fact that this sold much more than Akihisa's. Although you can blame Shinku's hair, face, male-like body, and masculine acting. "Some are guys... But they think she is a guy so there's them." Still somewhere in Hideyoshi's heart, a hint of jealousy started rising. Oh but what was he jealous from? Well, probably by the fact that Shinku is, a lot more masculine than him.

Hideyoshi handed back the unbelievable photos of the aristocrat, "she seemed like an expert at it." Kouta gave an agreeing nod, as he silently places the photos in an album and some put into envelopes with certain names on it.

"... How much money have you received from the costumers?" Hideyoshi was always that one curious student, no matter what has to find out about this, and that. Kouta knows that quite well, "about 25,000 yen." Hideyoshi froze at hearing the amount of money, he swears he could hear a 'cha-ching' sound somewhere.

"But don't worry, you're still at the top." Muttered Kouta, thinking that would comfort Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi only gave an unsure response as he decided to go back to his desk and look for something normal to do. Though before he could decided on an activity, his phone started to vibrate, seeing since the teacher is too busy with remedial classes he decided to answer. The call was from Shinku.

"Hello? Shinku? Do you nee-" He was interrupted with a loud crash in the background, "Ah, Hideyoshi! Do you mind emptying up a locker for me? In your classroom?" Hideyoshi could hear Shinku panting, and... A slash of a blade?!

"Okay, but why-"

"There's no time to explain! Just empty one now!"

Shinku then hangs up, leaving Hideyoshi dumbfounded. Nevertheless, he did as she requested. After hearing so many bangs, and so many slashes from the hallway which sound quite distant. The sounds start to get closer. The sound of the blade disappears, and there Shinku opens and closes the door swiftly. Scanning the room for Hideyoshi, she spotted him beside the empty locker and closes it shut. There was also a sound of a lock inside the locker.

Then without warning, a girl with short, bright, red hair bursts into the trashy classroom holding a katana. Hideyoshi kept calm, however was slightly surprised seeing a girl holding a blade. Reminds him of Shouko.

"Where is she?!" She roared as she starts scanning the classroom, all the boys in the class scattered and headed for outside of the classroom. Hideyoshi who was about to walk out, was stopped by the blade being placed in front of him.

"You! Tell me where Teshigawara Shinku is now!" Hideyoshi calmly closes his eyes, and opens them again giving her a warm smile. "I'm sorry dear visitor, but I have no idea whom you are speaking about." Hideyoshi gave an apologetic bow, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to," however the katana girl still kept her blade up.

"I know you know him, I heard your voice in her phone." Hideyoshi show no reaction, but deep inside he is wondering just how she heard his voice from all those crashing of glasses and slashing...

Hideyoshi gave a sigh and went over to a locker, "Sorry Shinku, she heard me." Shinku kept silent but the girl approaches the locker, "thank you commoner. You are dismissed." Hideyoshi only gave a warm smile. She tries to open the locker but found some difficulty. "Oh Shinku, you never learn huh?" With the tip of her katana she slice the locker on the part where you would put a lock on it. "Aha! Wha?" She opened it Shinku was nowhere to be found, rather instead. Once she finally notices the presence behind her, she turns around. It appears that Shinku was actually beside the locker that she was trying to open, there were two and the locker that she was trying to open was accidentally stuck.

Shinku grabs her by the waist and gently removed the sword from her hand. "You know, you should not be playing with any weapons." The girl's face was flushed with a deep red, speechless by the way Shinku held her.

With a sigh, Shinku finally lets go of her, and summons her own minions, men in black. Giving them the weapon and sending them away. "Thanks Hideyoshi." Smiled Shinku at the she-male. "Anytime." He responded before walking over to her.

"S-S-Shinku! Y-You just held my hips! D-Does this mean we'll get married?!" She stuttered but her words still filled with joy. Shinku shook her head quickly. "Nope, not at all." She pouts as she held onto Shinku's leg tightly.

"That reminds me... You don't have the flowers and wedding ring that I asked for..." She continued, "Shinku, who is the young lady?" Whispered Hideyoshi not wanting to be rude to the visitor.

"Ah.. She's a friend of mine... She's also an aristocrat, her name is Edwards Anna. She manages a few companies but that's about it." Shinku peeled of the arms of Anna off her leg as she pretends to sob on the floor.

"But I'm your fiancee..." She moans, "I never said that." Uttered Shinku who was getting irritated. The commotion was disturbed by Akihisa, Mizuki, and Minami entering the room. The three seemed to have a lively conversation (ignoring the fact that Akihisa's head has bumps and his torso filled with bandages and torn clothing), until Anna caught sight of Akihisa.

Then that's when things got intense. "You... You got some nerve showing your face to Shinku!" She snaps her finger commanding one of the men in black to bring her sword back, but was soon stopped by Shinku who was trying to stop the chaos.

"Violence won't solve anything, Anna!" Shouted Shinku, Anna clicked her tongue, "no matter, I'm sure my fists are better..." She intimidated, Akihisa who is now terrified once more. "Come on Shinku! You're life would not be in danger if it wasn't for him!" Anna was trying to persuade her 'fiancee' to finally understand why it was better to _eliminate _Akihisa than escort him.

"No, it's fine we can-"

"IT'S! NOT! FINE!" She yells at the top of her lungs, her fists clenching quite tightly her nails almost wounding her. "If that blockhead does not return to England! They'll have you not leave the place at all, and barricade you!" Shinku flinches at the thought of it, that's right.

If Shinku does not retrieve Akihisa back to England, the exchange will be her freedom. Her daily life will only be scheduled by her father, cutting off other communications from anyone else she knows. She will do nothing but do the same cycle, sleep, eat, work and do it again.

She will not be able to see anyone at all, and she will be confined in a room, filled with only her needs. She will have no choice but to work, if she stops working. Akihisa will die by the father's servant or by himself.

However on the other hand, if Akihisa was brought back to England. He inherits the wealth of his father, and not return to Japan. Instead the two will make a living there, and try to become the richest possible. If they do not reach the specific requirement(Let's say this certain amount of money in this certain amount of days) they make, Akihisa's freedoms will be taken away, the father of Shinku will try to work Shinku out of England, if Akihisa still does not get the requirements, Shinku dies. If Shinku does not get the requirements, Akihisa's restrictions will get stronger and stronger until the day they cut off his food supply.

But either way, they will lose their freedoms and they would die.

"How can you just die for someone like him!?" She yelled, as she gets a grip on Shinku's tie. Akihisa separates the two, "She's right... Why do you chose to... To die for me?" Shinku's eyes was watering, but she quickly wipes it and turns her back on the idiot.

"Heh, it's... Ah. Alestair." Shinku summons the handsome butler out of nowhere, "Separate the two. May the never gain eye contact with each other. Make an excuse for the school as to why Akihisa cannot go to school today." The butler gives a bow and heads off while carrying the two teenagers.

The others stand in amazement as they try to process the information they just heard through, death was all they could think off. "It's best if you guys don't get mixed up." Suggested Shinku's wrists, "A-Akihisa's going to die?" Her expression teary, Shinku sighs as she gives a faint smile. "Don't worry. He won't. It'll just take a long time... I assure you." She leaves the classroom, with Akihisa's friends not knowing what to do.

"I can't believe that idiot, is in a situation like that..." Mumbled Yuuji, he sat up as he finished eavesdropping into their conversations. He gives a sigh as he stands up and stretches. He gives a yawn, "It does not surprise you Yuuji?" Asked Hideyoshi. Yuuji looked at the she-male and gives a nod, "up to this point. I won't be surprised if I heard he was also a son of a secret emperor. That idiot just has untold secrets that we never paid attention too." He smirked, "now are you guys ready to become spies and agents?"

The gang look at him in shock, "A-Are you insane?! Why in the world would you want to walk so easily at the gates of death?!" Shouted Hideyoshi remembering the fact that death was involved.

"Yeah but then again, don't you want to payback Akihisa? He's been secretly paying your family bills for every time you pay for him." Minami stare at him in disbelief. "H-He does?" Kouta tried to count how many times they paid for him... That's about more than one hundred! Yuuji nodded, "I had to blackmail him just to know that information."

"He doubles it too," added Yuuji seems like Akihisa was giving them an early Christmas Present... "So shall we save him and his crossdressing friend in our own little way?" Minami grits her teeth. To think that her crush was going to die if he just does not simply obey someone, she wants to change that. She wants to make Akihisa as safe as possible now and same with Himeji. "We're in!" Announced Mizuki and Minami in unison.

"What about our soon-to-be famous actor? Won't we want you to be involve into some big company in order to get big jobs?" Hideyoshi only sighs, "Oh please. I do not go towards my career if my friends aren't there too cheer for me, especially if two of them are dead." He replied, "I too shall participate in this foolish actions."

"Muttsulini?" Kouta prepares his camera, "Yep, ready to go sir."

"Good, then why don't we start meetings about it, I'll talk to Shinku about it too. We'll get involve as best as possible." Yuuji raises his fists in the air, "Alright gang! We are going to save our friend's sorry ass for being too rich! Are you with me?!"

"YEAH!"

With Yuuji and the gang finally deciding what to do with Akihisa, Shinku devises a plan to try and retrieve their freedom and rights once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Good? Bad? Tell me in da reviews please! ^^<strong>

**I was so happy that a lot of people enjoy this :D and I hope the reveal wasn't too much of pain...**

**Anyways! Next chapter will probably have more negotiations or something business like. **

**Still a lot more to come! Hope you come and stay to enjoy the series!**

**Tamago! Outto~**


	9. Chapter 9: Plans and A woman!

**Hai~ Tamago here! Sorry it took longer, my brother did not leave the computer alone because he hooked up the PS4 with it.**

**So, yeah it became like, his new domain and base. I only manage to sneak in to write this one. XD Glad he is asleep now.**

**Anyways! Here ya go! You're new chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Muttsulini: Baka to Test... Does not belong to the author..**

**Tamago: Muttsulini! Look! Hideyoshi in a bikini!**

**Muttsulini: Hmph! You get amazed by such a simply thing... How pathetic!**

**Tamago: I don't want to hear that from someone who is nosebleeding now... :|**

**Muttsulini: ... Read the chapter please... -nosebleeds harder-**

**Tamago: MUTTSULINI!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Teshigawara Mansion**

**Waiting Room**

"I cannot believe you Sakamoto..." Mumbled Shinku as her gaze stays at the student across from her. Yuuji only gave a sly smirk as he keeps his eyes locked with the cross-dresser.

"Hey, you just kidnapped a friend of ours, I'm only here to return him to school." Shinku gives a sigh, she had no intention of including Akihisa's companions in her dangerous mission. After Yuuji appeared on her doorstep she's been frustrated due to the fact that he came here wanting to help her out.

"Look, Sakamoto. I am grateful that you offered to help, but I have no need of you getting in danger. We have enough people here to help us so I am turning down your offer." She denied, though she can obviously tell through Yuuji's eyes that he will not back down without a fight.

"You're only wasting your time refusing us. Besides, I'll have you know that we know Akihisa more than anyone. Even you." Though he had no goal of insulting Shinku, she did flinch and her eyebrows lowered as she hears the last two words. She kept her mouth shut, knowing that he is right, though she despised herself for agreeing silently. Shinku places down a white, shining, teacup back on the table as she tries to think of more words to use.

Akihisa who could only watch the two bicker about him, was sitting beside Shinku who is now pondering about whether she should forcefully kick Sakamoto out or finally give up on it, and let him join. Though he does have the power to speak, he chose not to knowing Shinku's mood right now. Akihisa eyes the two as the silence spawns in their discussion However, the silence was short lived, as soon as they heard the doorbell ring. "Alestair, get the guests in this room." Commanded Shinku eyeing Yuuji, who only gave another smirk.

The loyal butler gave a bow, then leaves the living room. Alestair arrives at the large wooden doors, opening it only to find a few more kids. "Welcome to the residence of Teshigawara, are you here to seek audience with my master?" He spoke politely, giving a smile at the group,

"Yes, please." Responded Kinoshita Hideyoshi, slightly taken back by the fact a servant answered the door. Then again spotting the whole mansion should have given that clue. The students enter the building only to find statues made out of marble, and paintings hung everywhere. The tiles were glossy enough to be used as mirrors and the decoration compliments the interior designs of the mansion.

"Then would you please follow me." Resumed Alestair as he walks down the corridors which was heavily decorated with even more paintings. The idiots look around, amazed by the different varieties of decorations. Some looked like they would cost a fortune!

Alestair stops walking and heads to another wooden door, opening it as he signals the students to enter. Once setting foot inside the room, they quickly discover that they were in the living area. Spotting the couches, and the coffee table. A few desks around them and a large fire place nearby.

Himeji and Minami immediately spotted Akihisa, and ran to him. Asking questions such as if he is alright, or if he is troubled. Kouta who seemed like he teleported, sat beside Yuuji unusually not taking any pictures and keeping silent. Hideyoshi who sat beside Shinku as well at the empty seat to the left. Greets them with a calm expression on his face. Though after turning his gaze to Shinku, he quickly figured out she was irritated by their sudden appearance.

Shinku could only sigh as he crosses his arms, Yuuji yawns, "So, giving up yet, Teshigawara-sama?" Assumed Yuuji whilst mocking the aristocrat, Shinku glares at him once more, ignoring the fact that he has insulted him.

"... Do as you wish." She surrendered, making Yuuji and the other idiots smile except for Akihisa. Knowing what kind of dangers lies ahead of them, he could not stand the idea of exposing his friends to such troubles.

He kept silent as he spots the girls talking to Yuuji asking them if they have a plan. Alestair comes in and whispers something in Shinku's ear, after Alestair has finished. Shinku grabs everyone's attention by clearing her throat, "Since we have finally settled that matter, shall we get down to business?" Started Shinku while at the same time Alestair places down stacks of papers on the table, after clearing the snacks and placing them to the side. Shinku grabs a piece of paper, as she types something in a nearby laptop. "There are two forces in our operations right now. My father, the opposing forces, and us, the rebels they call it." Yuuji inspected the papers on the table, it was information about each and single one of the opposing forces and their locations and such.

"Now, the problem is, the enemy is one step ahead of us. Addition to that, they have different networks outside of this building whether it be through the internet or physically here in real life." Yuuji eyed Shinku once more, "Won't that be a problem though? How can we possibly gain advantage if they are one step ahead of us?" Yuuji was correct, with the enemy knowing what to do next. It means that they will get ambushed in anyway possible.

Shinku gave a sly grin, "Come now, Sakamoto. Did you actually think we do not have a chance of getting an advantage?" Hideyoshi oddly stares at the laptop, as Shinku types different locations.

"Unlike them, we have access to anywhere we go or anything we do. When they don't." Shinku blinks, "Ah I forgot to mention... The reason why I am here in Japan was to escape the grasp of getting captured easily by my father and by the fact that the items we are looking for are here in Japan. No, it was not because I was following orders for the old geezer."

Shinku stretches and gives a yawn, "When Akihisa and I were younger, our parents let us sign a contract. Those contracts mention that we must inherit all of our family's wealth and that we will bring our glory to our family names. Letting us live the situation we are currently in." She pets Akihisa who seemed dumbfounded.

"The opposing forces already know where the items are, however they cannot access to the location of the contracts and they cannot persuade the keepers of it." Yuuji shuffles different types of paper in his hand, inspecting them, "Keepers?" He mentioned in a curious tone.

Alestair pours some tea on to Hideyoshi's cup, "Indeed. You see, once the contracts were signed by the two, another aristocrat has kept it in security. An ally of the Yoshii's and Teshigawara's." Alestair's explanation captures Akihisa's ears.

"Eh? How did you know Alestair?" The butler gave a mysterious, yet friendly smile. "I never leave the master's side, Master Yoshii." He informed him, serving Shinku some sweets.

Shinku's eyes stays in the laptop whilst she grabs the dessert that was given to her, "The location is somewhere near the outskirts of the city my estimation says it's around northeast, and the keeper's name has been hidden."

Yuuji glances at Shinku upon hearing the location, something rings a bell in his head however he decided to keep silent about it, due to the fact he is still quite unsure about it.

"If we manage to make one bad move into the network, we will be found out and our base of operations will be found. Thus I ask that please be careful in your neighborhood since you are now involved in this." Warned Shinku who has now closed the laptop and gives it to Alestair.

"Anyw-"

"Darling!"

Before Shinku could do anything, her head was grabbed from behind by the one and only Anna. She cuddles Shinku in her breasts as Shinku starts to twitch. "How could you leave me in a room like that! How can you start this operation without me!?" She questions as Alestair prys her off his master.

Kouta nosebleeds as Shinku started panting for air, Mizuki and Minami were surprised to find the girl, hugging and kissing Shinku. Akihisa only laughs nervously as he watches the scene, Hideyoshi refrains Shinku who is now trying to attack Anna with a bunch of bread knives.

"Shinku! Calm down! Now is not the time for something like this!" Persuaded Hideyoshi, upon hearing the words Shinku realizes that they are waisting time, and has calmed down. Hideyoshi lets go of her arms, she turns around giving a thanks to Hideyoshi and sits back quietly once more.

Anna glared daggers at Hideyoshi, "Honey... Who is this beautiful girl?" She mumbled as she forcibly sits down in between Hideyoshi and Shinku. Shinku sweat drops, "That's a guy, Anna. And please don't call me that." Hideyoshi cutely tries to defend himself by placing a nearby pillow in front of him. Anna grits her teeth, hating on how cute he looks. "It is as Shinku says, I am male." Hideyoshi tries to keep his calm composture, slightly nervous about Anna though, he was sure that Shinku would keep him safe.

"Where was I...? Oh yes. We have found one of the enemy's bases, and one of the aristocrats that work over there against us. Conveniently, it's someone in our school." Shinku explained as she refrains Anna from hurting Hideyoshi. Akihisa looks at the paper Shinku was currently holding,

"Eh!? Sugawa-kun was an aristocrat too?!" He spots a familiar picture of the FFF member, his birthdate, height, weight, blood type was all in here. Akihisa was kind of scared due to Shinku gaining a lot more information than he could imagine.

"Yes, the leader of the so-called FFF was actually another aristocrat here in Japan." Ever since this whole aristocrat business happened, unexpected people keep popping up out and is mentioned as an aristocrat. What a shocker!

"We will go to their base of operations, get the information we need, and lastly put them out of their misery." The last suggestion got everyone shocked. Shinku laughs, "I was simply joking, though I am going to take down their company..." She mutters. Everyone gulps except for Anna who was too busy adoring her, and Akihisa, who already expected this type of behaviour from her.

Shinku claps her hands, not minding Anna who is hugging her non-stop. Alestair grabs the stacks of paper and places them on a cart. He also placed the snacks back on the table once more.

"... Sakamoto, are you sure you still would like to help us out?" Yuuji nods silently, "Of course, I already said why. Besides we need to get information from the enemy right?" Shinku watches Yuuji puts his arm around Kouta and gives a thumbs up on the other.

"This guy here is good with technology. If anything needs hacking, he is the man." Reassured Yuuji as Kouta shyly looks at Shinku giving a nod. The golden and scarlet eyed teenager smiles, though suddenly got agitated with Anna and ordered Alestair to put her on a separate chair.

"I thank you for you cooperation everyone, I will be giving orders after two weeks, prepare yourself then for that's when our mission starts." After saying that, Shinku whispers somethings to Alestair's ears, though accidentally, Hideyoshi overheard her whispers.

"Shall we continue today with tea?" Suggested Shinku, though was once again interrupted by the sound of her doorbell. With a sigh, she orders Alestair to get the guest in the same room as them. Shinku glares at Yuuji, "Another one of your companions I suppose?" Yuuji slowly shook his head.

"We don't have anyone else coming... Just us." He slowly spoke, Shinku furrowed her eyebrow, she was not expecting any visitors today. Though her thought bubble was stopped as soon as she spotted her new guest who was escorted by Alestair.

It was Shinku's assistant at the office, there stood a beautiful woman. Her brown hair reaches to her waist, her bangs clipped to the side. Her emerald eyes shine brightly, though they are filled with concern. Her clothes were simply frilly, with a red blouse and a light green skirt. Her skin was white and smooth. Akihisa, Kouta and Yuuji could be seen slightly blushing. The girls except Shinku felt jealousy poke their heart as they were dazzled by the woman standing before them.

Hideyoshi however was shocked a soon as he spotted her, "M-Mother?!" He blurted out, Everyone except Shinku shout from shock as they hear Hideyoshi shout 'mother'.

"Why are you here?" Asked Hideyoshi his calm side disappeared and was replaced by a surprised one. His mother simply blinks and gives a warm bright smile, "My, Hideyoshi. I never knew you were friends with my boss." Everyone's eyes turn to Shinku who has shown a nonchalant expression on her face. "My mother works for you?!" Questioned Hideyoshi who is now staring into the red and golden eyed student.

Shinku gave a nod, "Take a seat, Yukari. Have some tea." Upon hearing the offer, Hideyoshi's mother or Yukari gladly accepted the offer as she sat down on a single, comfy, cushioned chair nearby Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi who was speechless frozen on the spot as he spots his mother taking a sip from a cup. "Milk tea?" Yukari spoke, Shinku gave a nod, "You know it's my favorite." The two conversed lively, as the rest sat there speechless about the identity of the woman. "Now I see where Kinoshita-san gets his looks," Mumbled Minami still poisoned with jealousy.

Mizuki looks at Yukari's figure, she touched her own belly, "I have to go on a diet soon..."

Anna's eyes almost filled with water, "My honey talks to someone like that at work!?" She falls to her knees in depression as she tortures herself with the laughter of both Yukari and Shinku.

"Mother why didn't you tell me you work for my... My friend?" Hideyoshi finally snapped out of it as he took the courage to speak up, Yukari blinks. "You never asked, so I didn't say anything."

"You're suppose to inform your kids about this sort of thing!" Exclaimed Hideyoshi, Shinku laughs. Somehow, Shinku has become light-hearted and calmer with Yukari's arrival. "Shinku, why did you not speak of any of this then?" Shinku blinks and then a heart warming smile appears on her face, "Well, you never asked."

"Again with that excuse!" Hideyoshi sighs as he looks at his lap. Kouta started to nosebleed and so did Akihisa, upon slightly seeing her exposed breasts.

"Stop nosebleeding for my mother you two!" Shouted Hideyoshi, who was now embarrassed and weirded out by the two liking his mother like that. "S-So that's how Hideyoshi looks so beautiful..." Akihisa manage to mumble before passing out.

"At any rate, why have you given a visit Yukari?" Asked Shinku, wiping away bits and crumbs from her mouth. Yukari reaches for her black purse and pulls out an envelope, "A letter?" Yukari gave a nod, her smile gone and her eyes now filled with worry. She opens the letter for Shinku and gave it's contents to Shinku.

She starts reading the letter, and with each sentence Shinku reads. Her anger becomes stronger, after reading the note she rips it to pieces. "They got guts...!" Shinku, now furious was being calmed down by Yukari, "What are we going to do sir?" She asks formally, Shinku gives a sigh, "I'll think about it... Once I made my decision, will you please handle it, Yukari?" The kind mother gave a nod as she closes her purse.

The rest of the group was filled with suspense, though it ended with Shinku saying 'it's classified, only for me' they decided to settle down on it and forget about it.

Yukari stayed for a bit, enjoying chats with the different students. "Hideyoshi," The she-males attention faces to his mother, "Is sir- I mean, Shinku being a good student in school?" Hideyoshi gave a cute smile, and nods.

"Yep she's an honor student, she does a good job and puts all of her effort in it. Sometimes we also work together for different projects." Explained Hideyoshi, Yukari gave a laugh, "Oh my, now. Shinku, if you're planning to marry my son. I won't mind at all." Shinku spits out coffee to Akihisa's idiotic face, whilst Hideyoshi blushes quietly, though not minding the fact that his mother said that.

"I don't plan on marrying him!" She shouted, "That's right! Anna is the one that will marry her!" Shouted Anna now hugging Shinku desperately.

"No I won't get off me!"

And with that, the day ended with laughter and smiles for the students(and mother).

**Later that night**

**England**

**Teshigawara Estate**

A bearded man who was smoking with a pipe reads upon a letter sent by his 'son'... After reading the contents of it, he throws the technology out the window in anger. "H-How dare she..! Going against her own father! And now Anna is helping them?!"

His subordinates, men in white all calmly stood still as they watch their leader bring chaos to the office room.

"Alright, that's it! I'm not giving them anymore chances! Get the contracts before them and eliminate anyone who is working for them!"

The men in white, stood there uncertain, the leader finally decided to speak, "But sir, if we attack any other citizens. _Those aristocrats _will hunt us down." The bearded man grabbed the leader by the neck, threw him on the ground, and shot him. He shot him at least five times before turning back to the rest of men in white. "Forget about those aristocrats! My wealth is being pulled away from me! Now find those contracts before them!"

The men in white, scattered and left the office, leaving their wounded leader behind, knowing that they can just gain a new leader.

The leader coughed up blood as he looks at the bearded man with a disgusted look, "Y-You're insane!"

The bearded man grinned, "Insane? Young lad... You're wrong," he shot him once more and smokes, "I'm simply you're normal aristocrat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Good? Bad? Please tell me in the reviews!<strong>

**So yeah, woo! Lots of new characters appear in this story! Wooo! More character development work ._.**

**Anyways, hope you stay for the rest of the series, I promise you! You will be satisfied!(Idk, actually o_o)**

**Tamago~ Outto!**


End file.
